Colors
by sincerelyyours.anonymous
Summary: "Everything has a color, even sound. I just see them differently from you." A story about how Quinn teaches Rachel the beauty of silence, and Rachel teaches Quinn the beauty of New York City. AU, deaf!Quinn, Fabrevans siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I haven't finished _Divine Intervention_ yet, but I haven't really had inspiration for that and it's not getting the kind of responses that help motivate me. I got this idea the other day and just started writing, and this was what came out of it. I hope you enjoy! **

**Also: This story is pretty much all AU. It dips into canon for a few minor details, but other than that, most things are different. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel Berry didn't know how much her life was going to change the day she had seen the two guys carrying boxes out of a moving truck- right into the apartment building in ol' Bushwick. It came as a definite shock; they didn't have many neighbors to begin with so getting more really only meant one thing: more college students.

Being the kind of person she is she immediately walked up to the door and waved at the blonde guy when he returned down the stairs, the brunette in tow.

"Hello there! I'm Rachel- I live on the third floor. Do you guys need any help with the boxes?" She asked, watching as the brunette simply walked past the other to the moving truck.

"I'm Sam, that's Blaine." Sam openly stated, pointing to Blaine as the shorter guy moved past them again to walk into the building. "I'd love some help, even though I think we've got it. It'd be cool to meet our neighbors, though. We're on the third floor too." The guy gave her a dopey smile as he led her to the truck, and handed her a medium-weight box before grabbing himself a heavier one.

"So how long have you two been together?" Rachel asked, letting herself assume. She looked down in the box she was carrying out of curiosity and saw that it was full of books. New, old, well-loved and even collector's editions. Whoevers this was, they had a marvelous collection.

"Oh, we're not together." Sam explained, walking up the stairs. "Blaine's my best friend."

"Sam's sister and I are here for school and he tagged along. Speaking of, be careful with those books- Quinn'll throw a fit if you do any damage to any of those." Blaine commented as he walked back down the stairs.

Rachel was already intrigued by her new neighbors.

They repeated the process several times, making small talk here and there until the last box was taken up. By that point, Santana was already off work and had showered without Rachel even knowing, having taken the door on the other side of the building to go upstairs. Rachel had been invited in by Blaine, whom she found was also attending NYADA in a few weeks.

"So, where're you three from?" Rachel asked, nursing her mug of tea as Sam moved around furniture. The movers had taken care of that stuff, so that it was easier for them, but according to Sam they weren't in the correct position. So Rachel and Blaine were sitting on the floor against the wall as Sam did the heavy work.

"California. San Francisco, to be exact." Blaine replied, watching as his friend effortlessly pushed everything into place, then gestured for them to move to the couches.

"That has to be nice; living near the coast. My friends/roommates and I are from Ohio. Not very glamorous."

"No, it's not. Ohio sucks. We had to drive through it." Sam commented, sitting down in the chair to Rachel's left.

"Sam, will you go see when Quinn will be home? If she still wants to have that housewarming party, we gotta start cooking things soon." Blaine asked Sam, knowing that if Sam continued in the conversation he might say something to really offend their new friend. Sam huffed, but complied as he stood and walked behind one of the wall-dividers.

"A housewarming party?" Rachel asked, curiously. She hadn't heard of those in a long while. She wasn't aware people still did them, actually.

"It's been Quinn's idea for a while." Blaine clarified. "Her parents would take her to them, and who am I to keep her idea an idea?"

"Point taken." The girl laughed, checking her phone. Kurt would be back from his date soon. "So Blaine, what's your major? Fall classes start and it makes me wonder if I'll be your TA or not." She teased, crossing her legs and sipping from her tea.

Blaine laughed and his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Funny. I'm actually majoring in musical theatre."

"Then be ready. I might fill in for your classes once or twice."

"I'll try my hardest. Oh, before I forget- you and your roommates are more than welcome to come to the housewarming party. When he gets done I'm going to have Sam go around to the neighbors and invite them as well." He stated, and Rachel was about to reply when her phone rang. She smiled politely, then turned to answer it.

"Hello?"

" _Rach, hey. Do you want me to pick up some takeout on my way home? It's getting kind of late and I haven't ate yet. The date was a fluke- he took me to a movie and kept trying to literally get in my pants the whole time."_

Blaine could hear Kurt through Rachel's earpiece, and he mouthed the word "roommate?". When she nodded, he quietly urged her with a smile to ask him about the party.

"Actually, Kurt, you, Santana and myself have been invited to a housewarming party at our new neighbors house."

Blaine smiled at her.

" _New neighbors? Oh right, it's school season, isn't it: Alright, I'll be home soon, then. Oh- formal or casual?"_

Blaine held up the number two.

"Casual. See you soon!" Rachel hung up on her friend and turned back to Blaine.

Blaine watched Rachel carefully. Sure, the gestures were simple, but it made him wonder some things. Mostly about how she'd react when she actually got to meet Quinn. Rachel seemed friendly enough, but sometimes even the friendliest of people were also the crudest. Before he got accused of staring, he cleared his throat. "Er, it starts at seven, just so you know."

"Plenty of time to run to the store and get ready. What kind of wine do you drink?"

Blaine smiled politely and shook his head. "We actually don't drink wine. It's uh.. a problematic kinda thing with the Fabray's."

Rachel nodded, wanting to push but choosing against it. "Well then, I'll gladly bring you a big box of tea for you all." She explained with a smile, standing up and smoothing out her skirt. "I'll be sure that Kurt, Santana and I are here exactly at seven, don't you worry."

Blaine stood and walked her to the door. "It was really great to meet you, Rachel. I look forward to meeting your roommates as well."

Rachel gave him another smile, then left to do some quick shopping.

Blaine shut the door with a sigh and turned towards their apartment. It seemed pretty cozy, but he knew that it wouldn't really feel like home until Quinn got her hands on it. She always knew how to properly decorate everything. He looked up at the room divider when Sam walked in, his phone in his hands.

"Is she on her way?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Sam nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket. "Yeah, she was just looking around to see what was nearby. Apparently there's a bookstore not too far from here and she found it, but she said she'd pick up some stuff for dinner on her way back."

Blaine nodded and walked back to the couches, sitting down. Sam had taken to going to hook up the television. "Rachel seems nice." Sam commented, pulling out cords and wires out of a box then sat down on the floor by the TV.

"Yeah, she does."

"You're worried about how she'll react to Quinn."

Blaine looked at him incredulously. "How did you know that?"

Sam set down the cords for a moment and just smiled at his friend. "Blaine, I've been your best friend for years. I know how you get when you're unsure of a person. Especially when that person hasn't met Quinn yet."

Blaine just sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "I don't want her to end up getting hurt our first night here. She's.. sensitive."

Sam shook his head and went back to working on the TV. "She's not as sensitive as you think, Blaine. She's a strong girl; even if Rachel doesn't react well she's not going to give up that easily. She's a fighter. Always has been, always will."

Blaine watched as he worked with the cords and chewed on his lip. He really hoped that Sam was right about this kind of thing. Quinn had been his best friend since grade school, and he really was taking a liking to Rachel. He'd hate to have to disband their budding friendship because she didn't accept Quinn for who she was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to this bullshit shindig you signed us up for."

"Santana, come on. It's just one dinner. It's not like you have to make a life pact with them." Kurt spoke up from the bathroom, the door having been opened as he finished applying his foundation.

"Plus, they're really nice. Blaine is a musical theatre major so he's quite a lot like me, and Sam is just generally quite nice." Rachel explained, finishing up the decoration of her vegan cake that she had made for them. She wanted to do a little more for them than just the box of tea that she had gotten for them.

Santana, however, still wasn't happy about this whole thing. She didn't agree to it, hell, they didn't even talk to her before hand. She had had a long day at work and she just wanted to relax, watch bad movies and stuff her face with the pizza that Rachel couldn't eat.

Rachel walked over to the couch, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "Are you really not going to come with us? You'll get to meet the other neighbors that we haven't been able to meet yet."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because that's _totally_ how I want to spend my Friday night. You're right, I'll go get myself dolled up for the _casual_ night and spend time with people I don't know. Sounds perfect."

"Alright well, your sarcasm definitely wasn't needed, Santana. But really, it's only one night. Who's to say you won't meet someone to distract you from that one girl you keep moping about?" Kurt asked, walking out of the bathroom. He was actually pretty excited to go to this housewarming party.

Santana just glared at her roommate.

"Alright, fine. You can stay here. But if you want to come, it's only right next door." Rachel finished, walking away from the couch to grab the cake. "Kurt, will you please grab that box of tea for me then get the door?"

Kurt complied, and after giving one last look at Santana, led them out to across the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blaine paced the floor, making sure that everything was ready. He wanted this to be perfect, if not for him, then for Quinn. They had at least four guarantees, all from the third and fourth floor of the apartment. It wasn't that many people, so it'd be easy for all of them to handle, roughly about nine people were scheduled to show up. He straightened out his shirt and looked at his watch again, only to be stopped by a pale, gentle hand over his watch. Looking up, he saw his best friend standing in front of him.

' _You need to stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be okay.'_ Quinn signed, a gentle smile on her face. One of her hands had a small amount of sauce on it; Blaine assumed it was from the spaghetti she was helping Sam make.

Blaine smiled at her and nodded, taking a deep breath. "I know. I just want things to go perfectly for you. I know you've always wanted to do this." He signed along and spoke, his hands moving easily with the words. He had picked up sign language not too long after he met the Fabray's and found out that Quinn was deaf.

' _And that's what's happening. Whether it's a bust or a bang, it'll be great no matter what.'_

Blaine just nodded at her again. He knew she was right; he didn't need to be worrying so much. It wasn't so much as to how the night was going to go that he was worried about, however. It was more as to how their neighbors were going to react to his best friend being deaf. Not many people had happy expressions when they were in high school, which was why she ended up transferring to a school a few miles away that specialized in students that had a hearing disability.

Quinn walked back to help her brother with dinner, finishing up what was left to do. Sam had done most of the work, mostly because Quinn couldn't hear when timers went off or when pots of water started to bubble. Everyone always said that Sam had just tagged along for the ride to New York, but it was really because he had wanted to be her interpreter. He had spent years outside of school just learning sign-language, as much as he possibly could for the sake of his sister. Whenever someone needed to talk to Quinn but didn't know the language, he'd tell her. And she trusted him over any other interpreter she could be assigned.

At exactly seven o'clock there was a knock on the door, which Blaine promptly went to answer. To no surprise, it was Rachel and her roommate (whom Blaine assumed to be Kurt), but there wasn't a third to be seen. He gave the duo a confused glance but let them in nonetheless.

"Santana didn't want to come, but don't be surprised if she shows up a little later. I'm hoping that she'll come to her senses." Rachel began to explain. "This is Kurt, Kurt this is Blaine. Also, I made you a cake to go with the box of tea because I wasn't sure what else to provide as a housewarming present. It's vegan, just so you know, but Kurt's tried my baking before and he says that you can't even tell the difference."

Blaine's eyes widened a little at Rachel's rambling, but shook Kurt's hand with a smile nonetheless. Sam had walked in at some point and went right for a hug from Rachel, one that she happily returned. He stopped and shook hands with Kurt. "I'm Sam, Blaine's friend."

Blaine took the cake from Rachel and the box of tea from Kurt, taking them into the kitchen. He saw Quinn was adjusting the flame on the sauce to let it simmer, and he gently tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Guests are arriving, want to come say hi?" He asked, his hands moving fluidly.

Quinn nodded with a big smile and headed towards the door. She waved at the duo, and when they waved back at her Sam turned towards his sister. "This is Quinn, my sister." He was also signing along with his words, just so Quinn could follow along. "Quinn, this is Rachel, and Kurt."

Rachel was taken aback by the man's hidden talent. She had seen people using sign language before, but this was the first time she had seen it firsthand. It was amazing, how easily his hands followed his words. Since she had a conversation with Sam and Blaine earlier, she could only assume that the person requiring the language was Quinn.

' _It's nice to meet you, Rachel, and you too, Kurt. I'm glad that you both could make it.'_ Quinn signed, more to Sam than to the duo in front of them. She knew that they probably didn't understand, so she had to have Sam interpret. She felt that this was going to become a habit for the evening.

"She says it's nice to meet you both, and that she's glad that you guys could make it." Sam explained, smiling at the two. "Why don't we all sit down while we wait for more people? I know we've got a few more coming tonight, so might as well start getting comfy."

Quinn was first to go and plop down in the middle of the sofa, Sam following her. Rachel took the position that she was seated in earlier, and Kurt decided to sit in the chair that Sam had occupied earlier. Rachel, however, didn't want to sit in silence during the time that it took for the others to arrive, and began some small talk.

"Quinn, Blaine told me earlier that you were here for college; may I ask what your major is?" Rachel asked, more to Sam so he could interpret. Sam then got his sisters attention, then explained to her what Rachel had said. Quinn answered the question, then turned to Rachel. She didn't need Sam to explain it; a part of Quinn knew that Rachel would try to understand Quinn's signing. Plus, it wasn't that difficult to tell her major. It was simple charades.

The blonde held up the sign for "N", then "Y", then "U", and waited for Rachel to understand. Rachel watched her hands carefully each time, trying to decipher what each letter meant while making them with her own hands. "NYU?" She asked, and Quinn smiled while Sam nodded. Quinn then went on to pantomime taking a picture.

"So you're going to NYU for photography?" Rachel asked, and Quinn clapped a few times. She could read lips quite easily, but when people talked too quickly for her to comprehend she turned to Sam for interpretation.

"Did you just figure that out or do you know sign language?" Kurt asked, already leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. He was surprised that Rachel caught on to that that quickly; he only understood the camera part. He had spent the next few moments trying to figure out how Rachel got "NYU" from the signs Quinn had made.

"I figured it out." Rachel stated, looking over at her roommate. "It's actually not that difficult when you see how the letters form." She shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the siblings, engaging in further conversation.

Blaine had let in a few other neighbors of theirs, and once everyone was in they all sat down in the living area for a nice little dinner. They learned that Brittany, the spunky blonde who lived down the hall was a freshman at Juilliard for dance, alongside Jake who was doing the same. Jake lived in an apartment on the fourth floor with his brother Noah (who demanded he be called Puck, but Rachel refused) and Puck's girlfriend, Lauren. Puck was a screenwriter, and Lauren was helping with rent. The other two that had joined them for the party was a young goth woman named Tina, who was a sophomore at the American Academy of Dramatic Arts, and a lanky tall man named Mike who was her boyfriend and attended Juilliard as a junior for dance. The two of them lived together on the fourth floor as well, across from Puck, Jake and Tina. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt were juniors at NYADA, both with a musical theatre major.

Once everyone had finished eating, Blaine had taken to taking care of the dishes, and Kurt offered to help. Rachel wanted to get to know everyone a little better, and was engaging in a conversation with Tina about how AADA was different from NYADA, while Sam was helping Quinn converse with Jake and Puck.

"So you really think a photography major is going to get you places? I don't see how that's possible unless you're like, taking pictures of hot babes for Playboy." Puck stated, earning a smack on the back of his head from Lauren.

' _Like a screenwriting career can get you anywhere without writing pornos for strippers with names like Candy Cane and Sugar tits.'_ Quinn had signed, and Sam couldn't help but laugh at what she had said.

"What? What did she say?" Puck asked, and Jake gave Sam a confused look.

"I think she just insulted you, bro."

Sam nodded, still laughing at what she had said.

"Dude, tell me! I wanna know how to insult people in sign language."

Quinn just rolled her eyes and stood, going to help Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen. She walked in and she saw that they were talking, but she couldn't tell because their backs were to her. She walked up to Kurt and tapped him on the shoulder, letting out a quiet giggle when she saw that she had startled the taller man. The two of them turned towards her, Blaine ready to interpret.

' _I can take it from here, Kurt.'_ She signed, and Blaine told him what she had said. Kurt nodded, then went to join their new friends in the living area.

Blaine finished up rinsing the plate he was washing and turned towards Quinn. "What do you think of everyone?"

Quinn just shrugged and set a plate in the sink. _'They're nice. Puck's kind of a pig, but they're all pretty okay.'_ She had made a "P" with her hands and placed it up to her nose, leaving Blaine a little confused. The blonde sighed, then took the time to spell out Puck's name.

"Already have a sign name for him?"

Quinn nodded with a smile. _'Yep. And this,'_ She paused, making a "K" and placing it to her ear. _'Is Kurt's."_

"Why did you put it to your ear?" Blaine asked, finishing up what he could of the dishes and placed them in the strainer.

' _He reminds me of an elf.'_ Quinn explained in a shrug, and Blaine laughed. They finished up the dishes then went to spend a little more time with their new friends.

Blaine may have had an odd feeling about inviting all of these people over to meet his best friends, but he really hoped that they'd be good to the three of them. He had always been quite protective of them all, but as he looked over at Quinn who was silently interacting with Rachel, teaching her simple signs and then at Sam, who was talking to Mike and Puck about superheroes, he knew he had nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I know there's not many already, but I'm so thankful for the kind reviews I've gotten for this story already! I had started writing this chapter as soon as I finished the first one because I myself am so excited to write it. I'm quite glad that everyone is enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it! I've already got chapter 3 in the works because I'm so inspired. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

The night following the housewarming party, Rachel walked in the apartment followed by Kurt to Santana, who had passed out on the couch with a pizza box on her stomach, half-empty. Rachel was a little disappointed in her friend because she didn't join them, but she tried not to let it bother her too much. Santana was her own person, and she couldn't control her. She just wanted Santana to get herself out there and make friends that weren't just her co-workers. She had cleaned up the pizza and put it in the fridge in case Santana wanted to eat it later, then settled down on the other couch next to Kurt, who had changed the movie that Santana was watching. They decided they were going to settle down for the night, just relaxing before they went to bed.

"So that was fun. I didn't know we had so many people our age in this building." Kurt stated, sliding off his boots and placing them next to the couch.

"Neither did I. But I'm glad that we got to introduce ourselves. You seemed to be getting along quite well with Blaine." Rachel teased, nudging his arm.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and sighed, leaning back against the couch. "Yeah, whatever. He's nice and we've got some similar interests. I don't even know if he's gay. Plus I just met him!"

Rachel sighed. She just wanted Kurt to be happy. He had broken up with his last boyfriend Trent before they moved out here, just like she had broken things off with her boyfriend, Finn. They wanted to start anew in the city that never sleeps, but it seemed to be taking a harder toll on Kurt than it did Rachel. Rachel had gotten herself out there, dated a few people, even though they usually ended horribly (especially the Brody incident), but she still did what she had to. Kurt.. didn't. When he wasn't out working he was in his room, coming up with new ideas for Vogue (which technically was working) or he was following Rachel around to auditions among other things. He had tried to date, but nothing seemed to work out for him. She could tell he was starting to get lonely.

"That doesn't really mean anything, Kurt. You fell for Trent the moment you met him." Rachel explained, looking over at her friend.

"It wasn't the _moment_ I met him. We spent time talking a lot when I transferred, he was my first friend, not to mention my roommate. We had no choice but to get to know each other." Kurt knew that Rachel meant well, but he could find a date on his own. "Besides, should I even mention how _friendly_ you seemed towards Sam?"

Rachel glared at him. "Sam is just a friendly guy. Plus, I don't see myself having a relationship with him. I'm perfectly content with where I'm at, thank you very much."

"Which means she's totally banging that guy she was opposite with in that show over the summer." Santana mumbled, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us. I'm afraid that you've missed the party, however." Rachel commented, looking at the sleeping girl. Due to that comment, she was hit in the face with Santana's pillow and a groan coming from the Latina. "And for your information, _no,_ I'm not hooking up with Matt. He's a nice guy and all, but our relationship was strictly platonic."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, _that's_ what they're calling it now."

"Okay, let's move on from that subject now." Rachel stated, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Kurt heard a small commotion coming from there, and he realized that she was probably making tea or something.

"What do you think about the others?" Kurt called, throwing Santana's pillow back at her and hitting her in the face.

"They all seem pretty nice, even if a few of them are quite crude. I think we'll get along with them if we stay in contact."

"Brittany seemed like quite the trip- we should invite her over sometime. Give Satan here a reason to be social." Kurt smirked. Santana groaned.

"I think that's a lovely idea. Maybe bring her over for game night?"

"Berry, I've told you once, and I'm telling you again. Just because you and your dads thought having a weekly 'game night' to stay together doesn't mean that everyone's into that kind of thing."

"But it's so much fun!"

"And this is exactly why you were only able to get with Frankenteen back in Lima."

Kurt could hear Rachel's huff all the way from the lounge, and let out a quiet chuckle. The situation where Santana just up and arrived, making herself welcome in their home was strange at first, especially since the three of them never really got along in high school. It had taken some getting used to, but with time Santana had become the usual occupant of their couch, and soon enough was contributing like an actual roommate. They took turns buying groceries, making food, and all pitched in when it came to bills. They were surprisingly managing in New York City, all on their own, and they were enjoying themselves, but Kurt knew it was only a matter of time before Santana said something to really piss Rachel off, and they got into another catfight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Blaine finished putting the dishes away, he heard the TV on in the living room, and noises coming from the room half of the apartment. He made his way around the corner, seeing Sam almost passed out on the couch, and lightly patted his face until he woke up.

"I think you should head to bed, Sam. The couch may be comfy, but it's not your bed." Blaine teased, watching as his friend sat up and groggily walked back towards the curtains. He thought about just sitting on the couch and watching a movie until he felt tired, but another part of him wanted to go get Quinn's full opinion on everyone. Quinn could catch on better than anyone else if someone were judgemental, if they were uncomfortable, or if they were lying through their asses. It's why she always beat the two of them with the occasional poker game when they played with chips and who would get dinner that night.

He made his way back to the room dividers, thankful that they had managed to have enough room to separate the back half of the apartment into three different areas for all of them. He walked up to Quinn's and pushed back the bright yellow curtain (their way of "personalized doors"; Quinn had yellow, Blaine had navy blue, and Sam had green) as he walked into the room. Quinn had her headphones on, and he could hear the loud music from where he stood. It was rock, but of course he'd never expect any less. She could only hear the beats when it was loud, and rock music provided the heaviest of beats. She was placing her books on her bookshelf, neatly sorting them by author and thickness, just how she liked it.

He walked up to her and waved just to the corner of her viewzone to get her attention, a smile on his face when she turned towards him.

' _Oh, hey Blaine. What's up?'_ She asked, smiling back at him. Blaine's name sign for her was the letter "B" placed at the top of her head, for the way he gelled his hair. She had picked it for him when she learned about name signs, and it was right around the time that Blaine really started gelling up his hair.

"I know I asked you this earlier, but I was wondering what you thought of everyone. Not like, overall appearance and stuff. Like, what you really thought of them. How they acted, if you see us being friends with them, that kinda stuff." Blaine suggested, his hands moving fluently.

' _You want to know if any of them are going to end up making jokes or judging our little family because I'm deaf.'_ Quinn confirmed for him, a knowing smile on her face. She removed her headphones and paused her music, then went to sit on the bed, patting the seat next to her. Blaine sighed, but followed.

' _Blaine, just because we had a nice dinner with these people doesn't mean I can automatically pick up on those attributes. It takes time. Besides, what's this really about?'_

Blaine looked at her carefully, then finally gave in. "I don't want you to get hurt again like you did at your hearing school. This is an entirely new place; a much bigger hearing school. Do you really think people are going to be kind to the fact that you need an interpreter?"

' _That's what Sam's for, you know that. But please continue.'_

"And I don't want you to feel like that in our apartment building, either. I just want to be able to protect you against people who see you as.. well, different."

Quinn smiled gently at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She knew Blaine meant well; he was like a second brother to her. ' _But I_ am _different, Blaine. I'm different because I'm deaf. You're different because you're gay, and Sam's just Sam. Everyone is different- that's why we're here. I know that people might treat me differently, but I can teach them to think differently. Colors, Blaine. Shades of difference.'_

Blaine listened to what Quinn was signing to him, and nodded along. He knew that there was nothing he could really do to protect Quinn once she went off to NYU, but it didn't stop him from worrying. He had seen Quinn at her worst times, but seeing her this positive, this uplifting about it all was.. a relief, to say the least. He zoned out for a moment, but came back to reality when Quinn got his attention again.

' _As for your question, though, they're all really nice. I think we can all be really great friends. Not to mention how a few of them are pretty cute.'_ She winked at him, causing him to laugh. It was times like that that she wished that she could hear the sound that people made when they were so happy, that they had to make a sound to express it.

Blaine looked at her when he calmed down, and his smile turned into an expression that Quinn couldn't determine. "What if they come around and speak so quickly that you can't read their lips?"

' _Then I have Sam interpret. And if he's not around, or if you're not around, then I'll ask them politely to slow down.'_

"Are you sure that this is all a good idea? I'm sure if you wanted, Sam could find someone to buy this place off of us and we can find a college that has a lot more deaf students and-"

' _Blaine. You got into NYADA, one of the best performing schools in the country. I got into NYU. This is our dream- not to mention that modeling career that Sam's been talking nonstop about. This is the right decision. I'll be fine. Really.'_ Quinn gave him another smile and patted his shoulder. ' _Now, how about you hook up the doorbell for me? I want to be able to answer the door if I need to.'_

Blaine chuckled and nodded, then stood to walk back out in the living room. He gave Quinn one last look and saw that she had gone back to sorting her books, and he couldn't help but smile at his friend. Maybe Quinn was right- he didn't have anything to worry about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kurt I'm telling you, just go talk to him. Ask him for coffee- you two would be so cute together!" Rachel cooed, making her way through the busy streets. She was going to the nearby record store to pick up some sheet music for the first quarter.

" _Rachel, you're insane. I'm not going to ask our neighbor whom we_ just met _out for coffee."_

"Why not? What better way to get to know someone than over coffee?"

" _Why are you so persistent about me asking Blaine out?"_

"Because I know how lonely you've been and you deserve to be happy." Rachel commented, walking into the store. She huffed slightly, making her way over to the sheet music.

" _I'm perfectly fine! Why does everyone assume that I need a man in my life to be happy?"_

"All I'm suggesting is that you ask him for coffee and get to know him a little better. You don't have to-" Rachel made a small "oof" noise as she bumped into someone, then immediately began rambling into a spew of apologies. It was only when the woman turned around that she realized it was their very kind, very deaf, neighbor.

"Kurt, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

" _Rachel-"_

Rachel hung up the phone and waved at Quinn with a smile. "Hi, Quinn. It's good to see you again."

' _It's good to see you too, Rachel.'_ Quinn signed, and Rachel gave a slight look of confusion. Quinn just brushed it off, and signed a little slower.

"Oh! It's good to see me too?" The brunette asked, and Quinn nodded. Rachel clapped a little at herself being able to decipher what Quinn had said. "What're you doing at the music store? Not to be rude, but how exactly do you..?"

Quinn held up a hand, then played a few air drums, then made a wave with her hand. They weren't the exact signs for "listening to the beat, not the music", but it was as simple as she could get it without an interpreter.

"You.. play the drums on the water? What?"

Quinn shook her head, then bit her lip. She glanced around then pointed to a nearby speaker, then made the waves again.

"Oh, oh! The beat? You can hear the beat?" Rachel was quite confused, but she was really trying to understand. She was never a big charades player, but this was proving to test her abilities. Quinn nodded at her answer, and smiled.

' _Why're you here?'_ The blonde asked, motioning around her.

"Why am I here?" Quinn nodded. "Oh, I just needed to pick up some sheet music for the quarter. I-" She paused when Quinn made a motion that looked like she was bowing down to her. "What?"

"She's asking you to slow down. Hey, Rach." Sam stated, coming up behind Quinn.

"Oh, hey Sam. Thank goodness you're here. As much as I love charades, I don't think I'm very good at them." Rachel confessed, looking slightly sheepish. "Could you maybe interpret?" She asked, smiling shyly at the taller blonde.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay. As I was saying, I'm here looking for sheet music for the quarter. It's getting to be audition season soon and with showcases happening every now and then, I like to be prepared." Rachel watched as Sam easily signed, and how Quinn's eyes remained glued to her brother's hands. It was almost magical, how the blondes were able to communicate so easily without any words. She bit her lip before asking another question, noticing how Sam's hands were at the ready. "What kind of music are you interested in? Both of you?"

Quinn held up a finger, then began to play air guitar quite roughly, sticking out her tongue and putting up the "rock and roll" symbol, then continued on with a more gentle version of the air guitar with a heart after, then finished it off with a "so-so" sign. Rachel was beyond confused at this point, as was Sam, but he quickly tried to figure it out.

"Uh, she likes rock, love songs, but pretty much everything." He looked to Quinn for confirmation, and the blonde nodded with a smile. "As for me, I like country, or anything that this one listens to."

"Very nice! I'm more of a show-tunes girl myself, but it just makes living here all the more exciting." Rachel explained, looking between the two of them.

' _Show tunes?'_ Quinn asked Sam, and Sam shrugged his shoulders. Rachel looked at him with a furrowed brow.

"She wants to know what 'show tunes' are."

Rachel nodded, then turned towards Quinn. "It's the music from Musicals. _Wicked, Spring Awakening, RENT,_ and most of the _Disney_ movies." The shorter girl explained, hoping that Sam was understanding what she was meaning.

' _Could you maybe show me some?'_ Quinn asked, and Sam was about to interpret what Quinn had said when Rachel stopped him.

"Of course! If you don't mind waiting a little while for me to pick out the sheet music, I'd be happy to walk back with you guys and you could come over to mine. It's only Santana at home but she's probably sleeping, so I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Quinn turned to Sam who quickly signed everything, and the blonde girl nodded. ' _I'd love to.'_

"Quinn says she'd love to, but I gotta start looking for jobs, ya know? I think she'll be okay though, if anything just hand her a piece of paper and you can communicate like that."

"Oh heavens no! I do thoroughly enjoy charades, so I'm certain we could communicate just fine." Rachel stated happily. "Also, this," She paused, mimicking what Quinn had done, "Is the sign for 'love'?"

Sam and Quinn both nodded.

"Great! Well, I'll just be a brief moment, then we can head out, okay?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quinn was sitting down on Rachel's bed, taking in the girl's room. It was a lot different from her own, especially since they didn't use room dividers, but curtains. It was a little darker than she'd want things to be, but it made the room a lot more cozy. Posters lined the walls, some autographed, some framed, but it really spoke a lot about Rachel's personality. She watched as her new-found friend stood in front of her sound system, picking from a variety of CD's that she had sitting next to it. She was shuffling through them, picking out a few here and there before deciding on two, then turned towards the blonde.

"Okay, we can choose from two. There's _Wicked_ , and _RENT_. Personally, I feel that _Wicked_ has a lot more passion, but _RENT_ has more heavier storylines and bass lines and in fact-" She stopped, realizing that Quinn was making that "slow down" motion again. "Sorry." Rachel stated sheepishly.

' _This,'_ She paused, then made the sign for "sorry", ' _Is how you say sorry. Okay?'_ Quinn explained, smiling at the girl. She didn't know what it was, but something was making Quinn really want to try with this girl. Maybe it was her obvious passion about what it was that she was talking about, or maybe it was just her overall vibe. Whatever it was, it was quite intriguing to Quinn.

"Sorry, okay?" Rachel asked, mimicking both signs. Quinn nodded, then waved her fingers.

"What- what is it you're doing?"

Quinn let out a silent chuckle, then clapped her hands.

"Oh, that's how you clap?" Rachel watched as the blonde nodded. "Oh, okay. So.. Anyway, this one," She held up the _Wicked_ soundtrack. "Has a lot more.. passion, and love. But this one," She held up _RENT_ , "Has a lot more.. harder storylines, therefore more powerful music, and heavier bass."

Quinn watched, but after careful thinking, pointed to the _RENT_ soundtrack. Rachel smiled and went to put it in the player, choosing the fifteenth track, _La Vie Boheme._ She turned the music up a little loud, but not too loud, as to not disturb Santana who was sleeping in the living room. The blonde stood up and walked over to the stereo, slowly turning it up louder and louder until she could feel the bass and sense the vibrations. It was slow, then upbeat, and it was actually a quite exciting song. It made her want to jump around, or dance, so she did just that. She jumped, danced, and just felt whatever she could. She looked to Rachel, who seemed to be wincing at the music, but took her hand and encouraged her to join her in dancing. They jumped around, danced, laughed, and in Rachel's case, sang along to the music, up until a very angry and groggy Latina stormed into her room and turned the music down.

"What the hell are you doing, Berry? I'm trying to get my sleep on and you're in here playing music about diseases and taboo." Santana asked, her back to the other women in the room. Quinn looked at Rachel confusedly, and Rachel frowned, over-enunciating the words "she's talking about the lyrics". Quinn nodded in response.

"I'm sorry Santana, but Quinn can't exactly hear the music, so it has to be loud so she can, well, feel, the beat." Rachel explained, feeling very uncomfortable with the fact that she couldn't tell Quinn what the both of them are saying.

"What are you talking about? Who _feels_ the beat of music? It's perfectly fine when it's at a decent volume so people like me can sleep." Santana stated, turning around. Quinn looked to Rachel again.

"She doesn't understand why you need the music loud." The girl explained, speaking slower than normal.

"What are you doing?"

"Quinn's deaf, Santana. That's why she needs it loud. You would've known this had you decided to go to the housewarming party yesterday." Rachel explained, shrugging her shoulders as she moved past the other brunette to pause the music.

"So, she speaks that sign language shit or something?"

"Yes, she speaks fluently in sign language. So does her brother Sam, and their friend Blaine." Rachel stated, forgetting to turn back around before speaking.

"And she doesn't talk? At all?" Quinn furrowed her brow as the Latina girl looked her up and down; she was completely lost as to what they were talking about.

"No, Santana."

Santana smiled. "Then welcome to our apartment. You're welcome here any time. But now, I've got to get my sleep on." With that, Santana walked back out of the room and back towards the living area. Quinn stepped forward, and tapped Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel turned back around and sighed. "Sorry about that, she's kind of, well, a bitch, for lack of better words."

"Heard that, Berry!"

"Shut up, Satan!" The shorter girl huffed and ran a hand through the end of her hair. "But anyways, I'm.. sorry," she signed, " that we couldn't listen to the rest of the songs. But if you'd like, I have the movie," She used the charades term for "movie", "and we could maybe put subtitles on, or something, and we could watch it together? Not now, sadly, Santana has taken over the living room, but maybe some other time?"

Quinn tried her hardest to follow along, and she seemed to do so quite recently. What she caught was that Rachel wanted to watch the _RENT_ movie with her. She usually didn't watch a lot of movies, but it'd be fun to learn Rachel's culture, to see what people in New York saw as entertainment. She nodded and smiled brightly, earning a bright smile in return.

"Great! And maybe if you like that, I could show you a few others. I've got a huge collection to choose from."

Quinn nodded and chewed her lip, before deciding to sign really slowly. _'I would really like that.'_

Rachel watched her hands and her lips, quickly figuring out what Quinn was saying. "I think I would really like that too."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long, things at home got hectic and I found myself unable to get online for anything. This one is a filler one of sorts, not a lot of major stuff happening, but things for future plots are introduced.**

* * *

"I want to learn sign language." Rachel asked at the breakfast table that morning after making herself a fruit salad and a smoothie.

Kurt gave her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? Why?" He asked around a mouthful of _Lucky Charms._

"Don't you want to be able to talk to our neighbor without having to have Sam or Blaine around? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"I think you should do it, but while you're at it, take a vow of silence." Santana quipped from the kitchen in the process of making herself some toast.

Rachel chose to ignore Santana's comment and instead took a bite of fruit. "All I'm saying is that culture is important, you know?"

Kurt sighed, taking a few bites from his bowl of cereal. A part of him thought Rachel was crazy- they had just met their neighbors two weeks ago, and here she was declaring that she wanted to learn sign language for them. It wasn't necessary; Sam and Blaine could interpret for all of them and it didn't make any difference whether or not they knew how to say everything or not. "Are you going to take classes online, or find a book or something?"

"I figured I could ask Blaine to teach me, or even Sam. Blaine and I are probably going to become quite close within the school year, anyways. Oh! You never told me how your coffee date with him went!" Rachel exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend's banter. "It went fine, geez. You're like a rowdy little puppy, you know that?" He huffed, standing to take care of his bowl. He walked back into his room to get changed for the day, then emerged to see that Santana had taken his spot next to Rachel. "Don't worry about me and my love life."

"Can you blame me? I just want you to be happy, Kurt!"

"I don't need a Fairy Godmother!" urt called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Rachel sighed and finished up her breakfast. She didn't understand why Kurt was pushing her away _now_ of all times; he never used to do it. It kind of worried her- maybe something was really wrong with her best friend and this was his way of telling her. Or maybe he was planning on moving out. He wouldn't do that, would he? Leave her all alone to deal with Santana?

"Quiet your thoughts, Hobbit. Porcelain's fine." Santana murmured. "You just gotta realize this isn't high school anymore. He's a big boy, he can find his own boyfriends. As for that sign language bullshit, I say go for it."

Rachel furrowed her brow at her roommate. "I don't think I've ever heard you being supportive."

"You're volunteering to learn to speak with your hands. I'm hoping this means you'll stop calling people at the ass crack of dawn." Santana finished, cleaning up after she was done with her breakfast. She stood up to go shower, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

The shorter brunette took to finishing off the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher as she went over the basic signs she knew in her head. Learning ASL couldn't be that bad, could it? Blaine and the Fabray's made it seem so easy. Then again, they had been doing it for so long. It made her wonder what caused it. As far as she knew (meaning, as much as she had heard from the three of them), Quinn wasn't always deaf. Something happened to make her lose her hearing, and just the mere thought of it made her a little sadder.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door, and the door suddenly opening. She turned in a haste, then placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart in an attempt to calm it. "Brittany, Jake, hello. You startled me."

"But I knocked first…" Brittany trailed off, looking between Rachel and Jake.

"I think it's because we let ourselves in, Britt." Jake explained to the blonde. "Sorry about that by the way, Rachel. We just went for a morning run and decided to get everyone's mail as a good deed. It was Brittany's idea."

Rachel looked at the two of them curiously and stepped forward to collect their mail. "Right, thank you, both of you." She smiled. "Would you like anything to drink, or maybe a snack? Something to pay you back for your… generosity."

Brittany looked to jake again, who explained what generosity meant. Then the blonde smiled at Rachel, asking what they had, and Rachel took her into the kitchen. They left Jake in the living room on his own, rocking on the balls of his sneaker-clad feet. He looked awkwardly around the room, taking in the various personalities that were expressed. It reminded him of his high school. His ears were drawn to the sound of the bathroom opening, and he gave a cheeky smile to the woman who exited.

"Hey, I'm Jake. I don't think I've seen you before… were you at that housewarming party a few weeks ago?" He asked, offering his hand for her to shake. Santana denied it as she wrapped her hair up, and Jake just gave a small nod.

"No, I wasn't. I didn't want to go." Santana commented. "Santana, by the way."

"Hi Santana, I'm Brittany!" Brittany exclaimed, coming up behind the hair. She handed Jake a water bottle before she took another bite of the peanut butter in the jar she held in her hands. "I hope you don't mind that I'm eating this. Rachel said it was yours but it just looked _so_ good, you know?"

Santana blinked at the blonde that was suddenly in front of her. She glanced her up and down, then her eyes focused on the fact that the girl was in fact, eating her food. Something she never let anyone do, not even her brothers or her girlfriend, Dani. She shook her head then looked at Rachel, who was sheepishly hiding behind the bubbly blonde. Rachel didn't seem to look very sorry, but who could even say no to those eyes? Brittany's eyes were a bright blue, the kind that even the slightest hint of sadness made you want to go find whoever made them sad and beat them up.

"It's uh, it's fine. I gotta go." She swallowed, walking into the kitchen to grab a water bottle, then retreated back into the bathroom where the sound of the hair dryer soon took up the empty room.

"I don't think she's feeling too good." Rachel explained Santana's hasty exit, although she didn't quite know why the girl did that. "Thank you both, again for getting our mail." She smiled, walking them out to the door. A part of her was glad that she had given Brittany a plastic spoon because it seemed like the girl was taking the peanut butter with her.

"Thank you for the water and the jar, Rachel." Jake stated, pulling the door closed behind them. Rachel leaned against the closed door and signed, then walked over to the bathroom door, knocking loudly on it.

"You can come out now, they're gone."

The door opened a few moments later, Santana dressed in her work uniform. She gave Rachel a gentle glare as she pulled her hair back into a tight pony, then proceeded to slip on her shoes.

"Want to tell me what that was about?"

"Don't worry about it, Berry. Just a little stage fright is all."

Rachel looked at the girl questioningly, but didn't push the subject further. Mostly because she couldn't; because Santana had gotten up and left the apartment as quickly as possible. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was definitely up with Santana, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. It was slowly seeming like she was losing control of her friends, and she didn't like feeling like that. Not one bit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam was sitting on the couch, watching a rerun of _Friends_ on TV when he heard a knock on the door. Blaine had been out doing who knows what to prepare for the school year, and Quinn was in her room, so he knew he had to get the door. He sighed and stood, walking over to it and opening it with a fake smile.

"Oh, hey Rachel. What's up?" He asked, moving to let the girl come inside. He went over to the couch and grabbed the remote to pause the show so his attention could focus on the girl who sat down on the other side of the couch.

"I was just wondering… Do you think you could maybe teach me ASL?"

Sam's eyes widened a little. This was a first. Not many people really wanted to put in the effort to learn sign language. They learned the basics ("please", "thank you", "stop", etc.) but that was it. They didn't want to learn the rest because it was "too hard". It always sucked because he'd watch his sister get so excited about someone else learning to converse with her, only to get those hopes crushed when the person gave up. He cleared his throat, then looked at Rachel more head-on.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Rachel was taken back by the question, but simply continued to push. "I want to be able to speak with Quinn when you and Blaine aren't around. Besides that, I feel that learning more than one language always comes in handy, and I've always had a fascination with sign language." Rachel explained, looking at the man she had hoped to call her friend.

"My sister isn't some art gallery, Rachel. She's a human being. Our hands," He paused, holding up his own. "Our hands are what she needs to be able to know what everyone is saying. Yeah, she can read lips, but that doesn't always work when people talk quickly or jumble their words together. Not to mention how I don't want her to be that person carrying a whiteboard everywhere so they can just write down what they're saying. Learning sign language… It's.. hard. It takes time, it takes being able to mess up, but it also takes determination. You can't learn it all in one week. You'd have to really stick to it. I know Quinn gets excited about these things really easily, and I don't want her to get hurt. Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked her, meeting her eyes for a moment. He looked for anything that would tell him that she'd hurt Quinn in any way, anything that would set off signals that Rachel was a bad person. But he wasn't finding anything. And that was what scared him the most.

"I really think I'm determined enough for this, Sam. I have no intentions of hurting her in any way, I simply want to be able to converse with her without having to have yourself or Blaine there to interpret what I'm saying. I feel like it'd be easier on all of us for that to happen." She explained further, smiling at Sam. "I'm really glad that I'm your guys' friend. And I feel like this could only make us closer."

Sam ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed. Something told him that this was going to happen. He thought about it for a few moments, trying to think if this was all a good idea. Blaine would say no, but that was because Blaine was against everything involving Quinn. He didn't want Quinn to take risks and have fun. He didn't want her to get hurt. Sam didn't either, but that didn't mean that he wasn't willing to let Quinn go have fun. Rachel wasn't that risky, but she did seem like the kind of person who could hurt someone if she needed to. But something was nagging at him, telling him that that wasn't the case. That Rachel was better than that. So he sat up, and nodded.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'll do it. Just.. don't tell Blaine? We can like, meet at your place or something so he doesn't catch on. He's really protective of Quinn and thinks that like, if someone isn't committed to learning ASL then they're not worth Quinn being around at all and I know he'll start to think that if he found out that you wanna learn. Not that it's a bad thing, you know? He's just being Blaine."

Rachel nodded at him with a smile. She was actually rather excited about this whole ordeal- not the part about having to keep this from Blaine, but the part where she was going to be learning something entirely new. Having been someone who was always intrigued by new things and learning, Rachel felt like this was going to be a walk in the park. "I don't think he'll mind too much, but I won't tell him. I think he's been busy with Kurt lately, too." She added, hoping that Sam caught on.

"You've noticed it too?"

"Who do you think convinced Kurt to ask him to coffee?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later had the duo continuously working, with taking a few breaks here and there. Sam had even put together a small set of "practice sheets", that of which after an hour or so of revision, he'd quiz the girl on. She was learning a lot faster than what he was used to, but he knew that they'd have to constantly go back to each little phrase and basic sign throughout the time that they were doing this. He was really impressed by the amount she was already learning, and by the third hour she had managed to pass the first test of sorts.

"Okay.. so let's review everything. I'm going to start a conversation with you, but I'm not going to speak. I'm only going to use my hands. Okay?" Sam asked, signing along with what he was saying. Rachel focused her eyes on his hands and nodded, tucking her lip in between her teeth to keep from speaking.

' _Hi. My name is S-A-M.'_ He chose to fingerspell his name instead of using the name sign Quinn had given him, which was using the letter "S" and placing it on his stomach for the amount of cardio he did every morning. ' _What's yours?'_

Rachel watched him carefully, and she felt like she had gotten everything down. It was simple, basic, and to the point. ' _My name is R-A-C-G-E-L.'_

Sam let out a soft chuckle and shook his head, motioning for her to stop. "Close. This," He held up the sign that Rachel had made. "Is G. This," He put down his middle finger, "Is H. But I think you've got the overall gist. I made the same mistake too."

Rachel blushed, but then motioned for him to keep going, all without speaking. She wanted to get these things down so she could maybe show them to Quinn. Sam nodded, then thought for a moment before continuing. They managed to get a few more signs in, with the occasional laughing and goofing around. She had learned a lot within just that one afternoon spent on the couch, but neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

When it came time for Rachel to leave, Sam walked her to the door and gave her a hug goodbye. He walked back into the apartment and started to make dinner for the three of them, and that was when Quinn made her appearance. She walked up next to him, noticed what ingredients he had pulled out, then started to help him prepare everything. Sam could tell that something was off; she wasn't smiling like she usually was and she seemed stiffer than she had earlier. Wondering what was up with his sister, he paused and tapped her shoulder gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked when she turned towards him.

' _What's going on with you and R-A-C-H-E-L?'_ She asked, setting down the knife that she had in her hand.

Sam, despite the confused look on his face, knew exactly what his sister was talking about. For anyone that couldn't hear what they were doing or talking about, it seemed rather suspicious. He licked his lips, shook his head, then went back to preparing the food.

Quinn was having none of it and pushed his shoulder so he could look at her. ' _Samuel Fabray, you better tell me right now.'_ She threatened, putting an "F" at her neckline for "Fabray". She wanted to know what was going on. They had only been there for a few weeks, and if Sam was interested in seeing Rachel, she wanted to know.

The taller man sighed and rocked on his feet for a moment, before he turned back to her. "It's nothing, okay?" He knew his excuse wasn't bought when Quinn glared at him. He looked down, then back up at her. "She.. wanted to learn sign language. So I'm going to teach her. Please don't tell Blaine?"

Quinn thought about what Sam had told her. Rachel wanted to know sign language? If that was the case, then why didn't she just ask Quinn herself? It didn't make sense to her. ' _Why didn't she just ask me?'_

"She wanted to surprise you."

Quinn bit her lip, but nodded. It seemed like a fair enough answer.. Rachel wanted to learn, for her. She went back to the food for a few minutes, until she felt Sam's gaze on her again. She glanced over at him and furrowed her brow, turning to him again. _'What?'_

"You're just going to accept that answer? Just like that? No terms, no conditions, nothing?"

' _Yeah, kind of. As much as I'd love to teach her myself, I think it'd be cool for her to learn the basics with you. Then if she wants more advanced stuff, she can come talk to me. Seem fair?'_

Sam nodded, and smiled at his sister. "Yeah, seems fair."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, my marvelous readers! I give you, another update. This one I feel may be on kind of the shorter side, but it's probably my favorite chapter so far. Time jumps a little to the end of October, but I'm sure you all don't mind that much. I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter out before Christmas, just so you all know. :)**

* * *

Rachel and Sam's teaching sessions went on for the next few weeks. Blaine and Rachel had started back at NYADA, which meant that they couldn't really practice at the dubbed "Fabranderson" household, so they moved it to Rachel's place, raising the suspicion of people in the apartment complex. Sure, Rachel, Sam, Kurt, Santana, and Quinn all knew what was really going on, but it didn't take long for rumors to start spreading about Rachel and Sam. They had started hanging out a lot more both in and out of the apartments, and rumors said everything from the two of them dating (according to Brittany) to Sam selling his body to Rachel for money because he hadn't found a job yet (according to Puck and Lauren). Surprisingly, Blaine hadn't heard the rumors yet, but Sam was thankful for that. He assumed it was because Blaine had been spending so much time focusing on school, that he hadn't had a lot of time for constant social interaction, up until Tina and Mike offered to take he and Kurt out for a double date a few days before Halloween.

"Well this is new- it's been awhile since I've done this." Kurt stated with a smile as he slipped off his jacket, hanging it up on the offered rack attached to the booth.

"Gone on a double date or been out to a restaurant?" Tina asked, doing the same. Mike let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as he picked up the menu. Luckily, the place wasn't busy.

"Double date. I frequently visit Santana's diner when I don't want to go home to Rachel's craziness." Kurt explained. The waitress came up to them and took their drink orders, then the conversation continued.

"She's not that bad, you know." Blaine piqued. "I think she's kind of.. okay."

"You haven't been there when Santana disrupts her morning routine or eats some of her pineapple. It's really.. well, crazy. Besides, Santana's diner has karaoke."

"I wouldn't be surprised if her craziness was because of Sam. Brittany's told me she's seen them going back and forth from the apartments." Tina added, taking a sip from the complimentary waters that were placed in front of them while they waited on their actual drinks.

"Rachel _has_ been known to go boy crazy in the past. Don't even get me started on that. She was really into this guy named Brody last year, and while the guy had a banging body, he turned out to be a prostitute. She didn't believe either Santana or I when we tried to tell her!" Kurt joked, shaking his head.

"Jake totally thinks they're together, by the way. He and Brittany are both convinced that it's Sam's moaning coming from her apartment."

"No, Tina, that was probably one of Santana's porno's or something. I can assure you, Sam hasn't been naked in our apartment."

"Okay, so maybe they're not having sex, but that doesn't mean anything. You can't even deny that he's been around your place quite a lot."

Blaine was suddenly very intrigued by what was going on. He wasn't aware that Sam and Rachel had been hanging around very often; now that he thought about it, he hadn't been in his own apartment very often, either. He had been really busy with school and trying to find work that he didn't feel the need to be at home, especially when Sam has taken care of Quinn for a lot of his life. He figured they were fine. He didn't, however, expect Sam to start seeing Rachel.

"Wait, Sam and Rachel are dating?" The gelled-hair boy asked.

"Well, we don't know. Brittany thinks they are, but Puck is convinced that Sam is selling his body to her." Mike answered.

"That I can definitely say is false. As awesome as it would be to see that man without a shirt on, every time he comes over he has clothes on." Kurt replied.

Blaine lost himself in thought for the rest of the dinner. He couldn't believe this. Sam knew about his hesitance towards Rachel, so why would he think it would be a good idea for him to start dating her? It just didn't make sense. Sam would have told him, wouldn't he? Blaine smoothed through the motions of the date up until it was time for them all to head home. He walked them all upstairs, putting on a happy front, although he knew that he seemed distracted. After saying goodbye to the three of his friends he walked into his apartment, right up to Quinn who sat on the couch reading.

"Where's Sam?" He asked, tapping her shoulder.

Quinn's eyes widened a little and she set her book down. ' _You're not supposed to be home until later.'_

"The date ran short. Please tell me, Where is Sam?"

Quinn swallowed and was about to answer when Blaine perked up, hearing laughter coming from Sam's section of the apartment. He looked down at his friend and saw the expression on her face, and was about to get up and walk back to confront the duo when Quinn caught his arm.

' _Blaine, it's not what you think it is. Please don't go barging in there like you know what you're talking about.'_

Blaine couldn't help but glare at his friend. Deciding to keep quiet for the time being, he chose against speaking, and just signed. ' _What is going on, then? Why are they being secretive around me?'_

Quinn frowned, feeling defeated. She knew she had no choice but to tell him the truth. ' _Rachel asked him to teach her sign language.'_

Blaine's eyes widened. He huffed and stood up straight, starting to storm back into the room, but Quinn managed to get off the couch and stand in front of him. ' _Please don't ruin this, Blaine. She's learning it for me.'_

' _Of course she's learning it for you! Everyone else learned it for you, too! Do I even need to mention Artie?'_ He used the name sign Quinn had given their old friend from California, one where he placed an "A" on the side of his face. ' _He wanted to learn for you too, but he gave up because it was too hard. That's exactly what everyone does. They want to learn, then give up because it's too hard. They don't want to put in the effort to learn for you.'_

Quinn shook her head and sighed. ' _Rachel is different, Blaine. She's.. passionate, she's loving, she's determined, she's.. she's everything that everyone else wasn't.'_ She made the name sign for Rachel, which was an "R" in front of her lips. ' _Just because she's hearing, doesn't mean she's like everyone else. She's really trying- hell, I've even been helping her when Sam can't remember the correct sign. We've both been working with her. She's different, Blaine. She's like you and me.'_

Blaine just looked incredulously at his friend. ' _Why are you defending her?'_

Quinn shrugged her shoulders with a shy smile. ' _Because.. I really, really like her, Blaine.'_

Blaine's eyes widened and he shook his head with a small frown. How could he keep Rachel away now? Quinn seemed to trust her, but just because the blondes liked her didn't mean that he had to trust her. He was afraid for Quinn; afraid that Rachel would just quit like everyone else did. He hadn't spent a lot of time with her, so he wouldn't know. Quinn looked at him again and gently took his hand, then walked him down the hall towards Sam's curtain. She motioned for Blaine to look through, and with reluctance he did. He saw Sam working with her, showing her different signs that meant different things and he saw how open she was to it all. He saw how she took every comment with acceptance, how she would use his tips to better her signing. From what he saw, she was actually really good. He turned towards Quinn again, meeting her eyes before he raised his hands, seeing her Hazel eyes moving down to them.

' _How long have they been doing this?'_

Quinn smiled at him. ' _Almost a month.'_

' _She's really good.'_

' _I know.'_

' _I don't like it.'  
_

Quinn smiled brightly at him. ' _I know.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel had always been a fan of holiday parties. Since there wasn't any children in their apartment building, they hadn't a reason to dress up, until Rachel decided that they would be throwing a party that year. It was really short notice and she somehow convinced Kurt to go out and get decorations, and got Santana to go around and inform their friends about the festivities for the night while she worked on snacks and drinks. It was rushed and disorganized, but as the residents of the Kurtcheltana household found out a while ago, that always resulted in the best of moments for them.

It was no surprise that Santana was going to dress up as what she called a "slutty witch" with a short skirt, corset, and a small little hat atop her head, whereas Kurt was deciding to go the steampunk route. Rachel was still trying to find her costume by the time the doorbell rang, and she frustratedly huffed and called out for either Kurt or Santana to get it while she stood in her room, deciding between going as Dorothy from _Wizard of Oz,_ or as Maureen Johnson from _RENT._ She heard people talking out in the living room but couldn't decipher the voices until she heard the ruffling of her curtain.

"I'd go with Maureen. Dorothy is so overdone and honestly, I think you can do better than a checkered blue and white dress."

Rachel turned towards the intruder and smiled softly when she saw Blaine standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. She looked back at her outfits and nodded, moving to put the Dorothy outfit away. "You're right, I'd rather go scantily-clad than cliche." She hung up the dress and turned towards him. "Let me guess.. Harry Potter?" She asked, motioning to his glasses and the robe he wore, donned with gold and red colors.

"Yeah.. Kind of Sam's idea. He wanted to go as Malfoy so I figured it was only fair that I went as his counterpart. Quinn wanted to be a superhero, though. It's like they switched places for the night, but I think it was just Quinn's way of saying thank you." He explained, stepping towards Rachel.

"Why would Quinn be saying thank you to him?"

Blaine looked down at his feet and then back up at Rachel. He sighed, then raised his hands. ' _I know that he's been teaching you sign language.'_

Rachel swallowed thickly as she looked at him. She could've _sworn_ that they were being so careful. "We never intended for you to find out. Really, I was doing it all for Quinn- I wanted to be able to converse with her without you guys needing to be there. Not that I don't enjoy either of your guys' company-"

"Rachel, it's okay. I talked with her about it, and she's happy about it. Granted, I'm not that happy about it.. I'm just looking out for her. Her dad.. Well, I'll let her tell you that story. Basically, she never really had a good father figure growing up. Sam was her older brother, so he couldn't be both. So.. I had to step in. I had to make sure she was okay, had to keep an eye on her when her mom or Sam couldn't. I just.. wanted to protect her, you know?"

Rachel nodded and stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you care about her, Blaine, but she's a big girl. She can make her own decisions, but I'm glad that you care so deeply about her. I'm not going to hurt you.. that I can promise you. I'm.. not like the horror stories you and Sam have witnessed, okay?"

Blaine looked down at his feet. He really wanted to believe Rachel, but a part of him was still holding back. He slid his hand into the pocket of his cloak and nodded at what she said, pulling out a pair of earplugs. As much as he didn't want to trust her, he knew he needed to learn. He reached for her other hand, and placed the earplugs in it. "Time for you to test out your skills."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel couldn't believe how well the one pair of earplugs were working. She could barely hear anything, and when she spoke she was either speaking way too quietly or too loudly. It even caused Santana to throw a few chips at her one time. Quinn had yet to arrive; according to Blaine she was putting the last finishing touches on her costume, but almost every other of her friends had arrived to the party at this point, and Blaine and Sam were happily interpreting for her. Kurt was surprised by her abilities, and Santana was beyond glad that she didn't have to hear Rachel's voice for most of the night- celebrating by turning the heavy beat of the music up louder.

The brunette focused on the beat instead of the lyrics and moved her body to it, learning that it was actually a lot easier to dance to rather than the melody of the songs. She took Jake's hand and led him over to where they had pushed the couches to the side to create a dance area, moving fluidly with him with a drink in her hand. Kurt was in the kitchen talking with Blaine and Tina, and Santana was talking to Mike and Sam, trying to work up her own courage.

"So you're telling me that you haven't talked to her since you ran back into the bathroom?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He and Santana had started up a nice little friendship over the weeks that he and Rachel had been practicing, and they found out that they actually had a few things in common.

"No, I haven't. Does that make me chicken shit? I think that makes me chicken shit." Santana stammered, glancing past Mike at Brittany who was dancing happily with Puck while Lauren glared at the two of them from the couch.

"It doesn't make you that, Santana. Just.. Go talk to her." Mike convinced her, then watched as she worked herself up, then walked over to the dancing blonde.

Sam watched from next to Mike and only moved when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he saw his sister standing there, dressed as the cutest version of Superman that he had ever seen. He welcomed her in with open arms and led her into the kitchen, letting her talk with Blaine while he got her a drink.

"Well don't you look adorable." Blaine commented, setting his drink down so he could sign. He looked Quinn up and down and watched as she signed 'thank you' before taking the drink that Sam handed her. Blaine wasn't personally planning to drink a lot, but he knew that Quinn rather enjoyed a drink or two at festivities, so he wanted to keep an eye on her.

After a few moments of conversing with those in the kitchen, Blaine smiled at Quinn and gently took her hand, leading her to the dance floor where he tapped Rachel's shoulder. Rachel turned away from Jake and smiled at Blaine brightly, waving at him with enthusiasm. Quinn noticed the earplugs in the girls ear and she furrowed her brow, looking at her brother-like friend.

' _Did you give those to her?'_ She asked, looking between the two of them.

Blaine nodded and guided Quinn to Rachel. They danced together with the small group of their friends that had gathered in the area, all drinking and having a good time. Rachel had managed to keep the earplugs in her ears at all times, and as the brunette looked around at all her friends she noticed that Santana and Brittany had been dancing rather closely. _Maybe she'd get her happy ending after all,_ Rachel thought, giving her roommate a thumbs up as the music changed to a slower song. Rachel could hear it a little through the ear buds but for the most part, she knew what was going on based on what was around her. She blushed sheepishly when she noticed everyone pairing up (Aside from Jake and Sam, who decided to go raid the snack table), and was about to join her friends at the snack table until she felt a tap on her shoulder, and Quinn offering her her hand. Rachel accepted it, and they slowly danced until the music changed again, which was when Quinn asked her if she could take Rachel somewhere.

Rachel followed Quinn out of her apartment and towards what she could only assume was the roof, given by the amount of stairs that she had to climb. She watched in awe as the skyline from their little apartment building came into view, showing the city she fell in love with from a lower, yet high, point of view. She walked over to the edge and swallowed at how magnificent it all looked, even from all the times that she's been there. It always seemed to take her breath away.

' _Do you like it?'_ Quinn asked, getting Rachel's attention after coming up to lean against the railing with her.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, it's gorgeous." She signed. "How did you know about this?"

' _I found the stairs to the roof one night when I can't sleep. Blaine doesn't approve of me walking around the city alone at night, and my light tends to keep Sam awake. So I snuck out one night, and I came up here. It's been kinda my safe haven ever since.'_ She explained, looking over at Rachel. The brunette nodded and they fell into a comforting silence until Quinn tapped her shoulder again. ' _M-A-U-R-E-E-N? From R-E-N-T?'_ She asked, gesturing to Rachel's costume.

"Oh, yeah. And you have an excellent S-U-P-E-R-M-A-N outfit, might I add." Rachel replied, grinning at the girl. Quinn licked her lips and nodded, doing a little shimmy before posing while flexing, getting a giggle out of Rachel. She would do anything to actually be able to hear the girl laugh, but she pushed those thoughts aside.

' _Do you like it? The earplugs?'_ Quinn asked again, pointing to her ears. She really wanted to be able to know Rachel's output on the night without actually being able to hear.

Rachel, thankfully, nodded at her, not even bothering to take them out at this point. It wasn't really worth it- she was enjoying her time. "Yeah.. but, how do you do it?"

' _Do what?'_

"Handle being deaf. These don't even block it out entirely. It's.. kind of strange, to think that you don't even hear the things that I hear with these."

Quinn just smiled at her. ' _I'm going to tell you what I've been telling Blaine for years. I like to believe that things aren't really that different for deaf people, we just.. handle it all differently. I use colors at my example. Everything has a color, even sound. I just see them differently than you.'_

Rachel beamed. "That's.. really beautiful, Quinn."

' _You're beautiful.'_ Quinn replied without thinking, then a blush immediately covered her cheeks. ' _Forget I signed that.'_

"I don't think I could even if I tried." Rachel smiled at her, leaning forward to gently kiss her cheek. "Thank you, really."

' _For what?'_

"For letting me see colors the way that you see them."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Flash forward to Christmas Eve. Things are probably going to start slowing down really soon.**

* * *

November passed in a blur and before she knew it, Rachel was setting everything up for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve and her fathers were set to be there soon, so she held off the tree until they arrived. Usually she'd of already put up all the decorations, but with the Winter Showcase only barely just passing, Rachel's time was packed. It was no surprise that she got invited to the show for a third year in a row, but what really brought her joy was that Blaine had gotten invited as well. Kurt was slightly bummed that he hadn't been invited to perform for a third year as well, but he was happy for his friends. He knew his time to shine would come soon.

Kurt and Santana had left a few days prior to spend Christmas with their families in Lima. Kurt was excited to see hi dad, Carole, and Finn, but Rachel knew if she went to Lima with them that she'd fall back in love with the charming boy from high school, and she couldn't let that happen. Despite it being a few years since they dated, Rachel fell more in love with him every time she saw him. She had done so well to avoid him this year that she even went to the stakes of convincing her fathers to come to New York for Christmas.

She was attempting to hang a string of lights above the inside of the windows when she heard a knock outside the door, causing her to stumble on the step-stool she was standing on. Once she regained her balance she fixed her hair and scurried over to the door, revealing the bright and happy face of Sam Fabray.

"Uh, Sam? Everything okay?" She asked, a little confused when the man didn't start talking. As far as she knew they didn't have a lesson, and she was supposed to start with Quinn soon anyways. Was something wrong with Quinn? Hopefully not- Sam seemed really happy. Like he was up to something.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Blaine told us that you were going to be here for Christmas, and I was wondering if you wanted to join Quinn and I for our little Fabray Tradition. It involves movie marathons, junk food, and staying up all night telling horror stories. " Sam explained, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"As… pleasant, as that sounds, my fathers should be arriving soon." Rachel commented, glancing at her phone for the time and to check for missed calls.

"Oh, no problem! They can come too. The more the merrier." Sam's smile wasn't fading, and Rachel sighed. She couldn't say no to this man.

"I'll be sure to let them know of the idea. Maybe after we put up the tree?" Rachel asked, and right before Sam attempted to speak a much deeper voice cut him off- the voice of Hiram Berry.

"Baby girl!" He called, walking behind Sam who stepped out of the way to let the men go to Rachel.

"We've missed you!" Leroy exclaimed, setting down the bags to join in on the Berry hug.

"I've missed you guys too! You can come right in, and I'll join you when I finish talking to-"

"Actually, I should probably let you-"

"Nonsense! Anyone who's a friend of Rachel's is a friend of ours." Leroy smiled at Sam and patted his back, urging him into the apartment.

Sam gave Rachel a wide-eyed look as he passed her, but Rachel couldn't help but laugh. For Sam, this was going to be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So Sam, what is it that you're doing in this marvelous city?" Leroy asked, crossing his legs as he leaned forward slightly in the comfortable chair. Rachel was in the kitchen getting a drink for everyone, while Hiram was unpacking things into Kurt's room (which he so kindly allowed the Berry men to use while he was away).

Sam looked at him carefully, a slightly afraid expression on his face. He was never good with confrontation when it came to adults- most of them scared him, despite being an adult himself (kinda). "Well, I'm here with my sister and our friend. We live across the hall- actually. They're both in school, and I'm here to find a job and help pay for rent and everything." He explained, moving his hands a little as he spoke. It had become such a habit that sometimes he forgot that he didn't need to do it.

"And have you found any form of work within the months you've been here?"

"Well, no- but that doesn't mean that I haven't been looking. Things are really hectic, as you probably know and stuff, so I haven't really be able to-"

"Daddy, please stop criticizing him, he's only doing his best." Rachel stated, walking into the living room with two glasses of wine and two glasses of sparkling juice for herself and Sam. She handed him his drink and he signed back 'thank you' to her, pleased that she remembered that he didn't drink alcohol. "You know how hard it was for Kurt and I to find work when we first moved here."

"No offense, sir, but uh.. why does it really matter to you if I have a job or not?" Sam asked, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, if you're going to be dating my daughter-"

"Why does everyone think we're dating? Do we really have that much chemistry?" Rachel asked, turning towards Sam as she sat down next to her father. After hearing the rumors spread around by her friends, she thought the whole idea was rather incredulous. She had no interest in Sam romantically- he was merely a good friend, but apparently that wasn't allowed.

"Rachel, I don't think you should have that tone with your father." Hiram announced, coming into the room and sitting on the other side of Leroy. "He was only assuming things, like always."

Rachel huffed, shaking her head as she rest it in her hand. She wanted her fathers to have a good impression of Sam, but things weren't going well. After her fathers went into a conversation among themselves, she looked up at her friend and saw the expression on his face. Worry settled in, so she gently tapped his knee and signed, ' _Everything okay?'_

' _Quinn isn't doing too well.'_ He signed back, making a "Q" on a flat hand to signify a book.

' _What do you mean?'_

' _She's.. off. Worse than she usually is at Christmas. I can't get her to talk to me.'_

Rachel bit her lip and looked back at her fathers, then back at Sam. She cleared her throat to get her dad's attention, and smiled softly when they looked at her. "I'm going to go out for a few; but please make yourselves at home." She stated, standing up to take care of her glass. She grabbed her jacket before her fathers could protest, and motioned for Sam to follow her. "Come on."

Sam followed, quite intrigued by what she had in mind. If he couldn't get his sister to come out of hiding, then what made Rachel think that she could? Sam knew Quinn better than anyone- even better than Blaine. As much as he trusted Rachel, he didn't know what she could do that he hadn't done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam led Rachel into his apartment, and as soon as the door was open the brunette was walking back to where Quinn's room was. She didn't hear any noise, and that frightened her. Quinn was such a carefree and happy person; just the mere thought of the girl being sad was alarming to her. She pushed back the curtain, only to be met with the sight of an empty, disheveled bed with a book haphazardly thrown against the end of it, and the light still on. She stepped forward to examine the damaged done to the book but to her surprise it was still in perfect condition. She placed the bookmark lying on Quinn's bedside table in the place that was dog-eared and closed it, setting it down against the table lamp. Something was definitely wrong with Quinn. She looked around the room for anything that could determine what was going on, but everything seemed to be in place. Aside from the yellow sunflower phone case that sat against the pure-white pillow. Rachel picked it up carefully and saw that it was Quinn's phone. Shaking her head, she turned to walk out of the room to the living area, where Sam stood playing with his fingers.

"She left her phone." Rachel stated, handing it to Sam. "I thought you told me everything was fine."

Sam shook his head and looked down at his sister's phone, noticing how the battery light flashed when he tried to turn it on. She had let it die- something she never did. She must've left not too long after he was invited into Rachel's apartment by her fathers. Quinn had to of been watching through the peephole. "She always gets a little sad around this time of year. I thought that by inviting you over to spend Christmas Eve with us, it could make her a little happier. She had to of seen me go inside your place- maybe she got the wrong idea. I.. I didn't mean to let her run off." His voice cracked on the last sentence as he plopped down in the chair, Quinn's phone falling into his lap. His head fell into his hands, fingers threading through golden locks and tugging gently on them.

"Sam.." Rachel sighed, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is going on? Why does she get sad around Christmas time?"

"I'm not the person to tell you that, Rach.. As much as I want to, as much as I want you to understand everything.. I can't. She has to be the one to tell you." He whispered, sniffing his nose and wiping a stray tear from his eyes. He was scared. Quinn never got this bad. Never. He should've known things were going to be harder when they moved, but he didn't think that Quinn would get to the point of running away.

Rachel nodded, swallowing as she stood. Something was definitely wrong- she had never seen Sam cry. Her heart hurt at the sight- the last time she had seen any of her friends this upset was when Kurt found out that his father was diagnosed with cancer. It was horrible to see. "I'm gonna find her, Sam." She whispered, straightening her form.

"What?"

"I'll be back, okay? I'll keep you updated." She called over her shoulder, leaving the apartment. She had a feeling she knew where Quinn would be, and it wasn't too far away.

The hallway of their apartment building was cold and dark. She hated how it made her feel- it was horrible despite the cheerful, happy time outside the actual apartment. The lights outside were red and green and gold, but the only light in the hallways was the blinking, white hospital-like lights that reminded her of a horror movie. She hated it at night. She wrapped her arms around it as she walked down the hallway past Brittany's door- a soft, upbeat melody came from the other side of the door- to the fire exit. Carefully, she stepped through the window out onto the metal staircase and headed up to the roof, against the bitter cold wind that came with the December, New York air. Her feet clanged against the metal but she ignored it, knowing that if Quinn was up there she wasn't going to be able to hear it anyways. As she peaked the top of the stairs, she felt her heart jump when she saw the figure leaning against the railing. Her instinct was right- Quinn was up there.

Letting out a breath, she walked through the small cloud of condensation towards the silhouetted figure. She knew it was Quinn- as far as she knew not many people knew about the rooftop access anyways. She approached slowly and leaned against the railings, a small distance away from the blonde as to not scare her. Rachel just wanted to know what was wrong- what had made Sam a mess downstairs. After a few moments of taking in the city sounds and the bright lights from the streets below, she carefully tapped Quinn's shoulder to get the blonde's attention.

' _Sam is worried, you know.'_ Rachel signed, looking over at the girl. She couldn't see much given the darkness that came with being so high up, but the lights illuminated enough for them to see each other's hands, as well as each other's faces. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Sound wasn't necessary for this conversation.

Quinn just nodded, then looked back at the street below. She knew Sam was worried- why wouldn't he be? She just up and left. But a part of her really wanted to be alone in that moment. It was a really bad day, and the night was just going to get worse. Sure, Sam wanted to cheer her up just like he did every year, but that didn't mean anything was working. Memories flashed by in her head and she cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. The wind picked up and she felt like it knew that she was going to have to tell Rachel what was happening- it was like a warning.

With a deep breath, she turned back to Rachel and swallowed, bringing her hands up. ' _Tonight marks the anniversary of me becoming deaf. It was eleven years ago tonight. My dad.. He and I were going to pick up Sam's Christmas present. I was eight, Sam was nine. Dad had ordered a specially made guitar for him, and we were going to pick it up.'_ She paused, shifting on her feet to keep them warm. ' _He had looked over at me for just a second. Just a second to see if I was alright. He ran a red light. It hit my side..He had to of seen it coming but he didn't tell me. The damage was so bad to my ears that they couldn't fix it.'_

Quinn paused again and Rachel stepped forward, going to place a hand her shoulder, but Quinn stopped her. ' _My dad died in the hospital a few days later. We found out the guy was drunk.. That's why Sam, Blaine and I don't drink. It was.. horrible.'_

Rachel looked at her, her brows furrowed. ' _Why did you run, though? Tonight?'_

' _Sam got invited to a Christmas party, but he turned it down to spend Christmas with me.'_

' _That's not that bad, though. You're family.'_

' _You don't understand, Rachel.'_ Quinn sighed. ' _He's given up everything for me. He dropped out of school for a year because our mom started drinking- he had to get a job as a freaking stripper at the age of sixteen because she couldn't take care of us.'_ Quinn explained, shaking her head as she went. ' _He gave up so much for me. He lost his childhood because he grew up so quickly to give me the life I needed. He forged my father's handwriting so I could transfer to the deaf school my sophomore year. Hell, he moved out here with us so I could live my dream. He's done so much for me, but I can't do anything to him in return..'_

Rachel licked her lips a moment then sent a quick text off to Sam, letting the girl know that she was okay. After she put her phone away (and seeing that it was only seven o'clock) she smiled at the girl, and took her hand.

' _Where are we going?'_ Quinn asked, signing as best as she could with one hand.

"We're going to help you, and Sam, have a wonderful Christmas."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And how much would this one cost?"

"Two hundred, not counting the case."

"And with the case?"

"Two-fifty."

Quinn tapped Rachel's shoulder with a concerned look on her face. ' _Rachel I don't have that kind of money.'_

Rachel only smiled at her and turned back to the man. "We'll take it."

Quinn didn't know what Rachel was up to, but she really hoped she knew what she was doing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

' _Why did you do that?'_ Quinn asked as they exited the music store, Rachel carrying a rather large guitar case. The cold air met them in a rush, sending chills down Quinn's spine. New York's streets were busy with people doing last minute shopping trips, and Quinn was afraid that someone was going to try and rob them for the obvious expensive gift that Rachel carried.

"Because I know what your brother means to you, Quinn. Besides.. everyone deserves a little Christmas miracle now and then, you know?" Rachel replied, looking over at the girl. "You said he's done so much for you, so who am I to stop you from thanking him in a way he'll appreciate?"

Quinn's heart soared as she read the words coming from Rachel's lips. Not once before has anyone willingly done that for her. The fact that Rachel was actually wanting to help her with this showed her how caring of a person she was. It was really surprising to her. She hadn't even realized that she had stopped walking until Rachel had turned back towards her with a bright smile.

' _Everything okay?'_ The brunette asked, the question showing on her face.

' _Yeah.. Everything is just.. perfect.'_ Quinn replied, snapping out of her daze and walking forward, taking the time to lace her fingers with Rachel's as the shorter girl led them towards Central Park.

 **[END PART 1]**

* * *

 **A/N2: I didn't really want to leave it like that, but it's really late and I wanted to finish _something_ for you guys before I head over to my dads for a few days/Christmas Eve and I won't have computer access. Now you guys know Quinn's backstory, some of it at least. Don't worry, Rachel will kick into canon soon; and we'll learn more about the girls and their families in upcoming chapters. **


	6. Chapter 5 Part II

**A/N: Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for the wait, guys! My internet went out for a few days and I wasn't able to upload. It's finally back though, and I made sure to bust out the rest of this chapter tonight so I could post. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They say that when you truly find someone you adore, you can see the light in their eyes- how it shines brighter than anything else. May it be a friend, a lover, or truly anyone you care about. Your mind wanders to ways to find that light in any way you can, and for Rachel, that came in bringing a smile to Quinn's face.

She knew that Sam was probably still by the couch where she had left him, and her fathers were probably just now turning down for bed. It was getting late, but the streets of New York City never truly sleep. Since Quinn took her hand when they left the music shop, Rachel didn't let go. Not even when the bitter cold started to nip at her fingertips, or when the snow started to fall and land in gentle sheets along the deserted pathways through Central Park. Rachel didn't let go, because she knew what hands meant for Quinn Fabray.

Hands became a language for the young woman. She didn't know the full story, but she knew enough. Quinn lost her father as a sacrifice for an entirely new world. With the language of hands brought a world of colors to view in a different light. With a lack of sound and a heightened sense of smell, Quinn had to learn something entirely new. Something Rachel slowly discovered that she wanted to be a part of. She wanted to be a part of Quinn's world.

Since meeting the trio of Quinn, Sam and Blaine only roughly four and a half months ago, Rachel became more and more intrigued. Maybe it was the fact that they talked with their hands, or maybe it was the way their eyes lit up at inside jokes while making meals together. Rachel wanted to learn more. She wanted to become a part of the world that they've invested themselves in; wanted to join them. And if Rachel Berry was anything, it was determined.

Central Park was almost deserted. It was nine thirty on Christmas Eve; shops were to close soon as people left to prepare for the day ahead. It was almost calming as they walked; their footsteps being some of the first ones to walk in the fresh snow. Among them were lovers, bringing in late night romantics, and those without a home looking for a place to rest. Quinn looked on with amazement- she had never witnessed the spectacle before. California never got any snow; the whitest she's seen a Christmas was when Sam spilled flour all over the kitchen whilst trying to make cookies for them to decorate.

The blonde looked over when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and within an instant the warmth that surrounded her hand was gone as Rachel lifted her hand.

"Are you cold?" The brunette asked; her signing wasn't very good due to her dominant hand holding the guitar case. "We could head home if you'd like."

Quinn's only response was a shake of her head; she didn't want to leave just yet. Rachel nodded, and their hands reconnected; bringing warmth to the two of them like a fire emerging from embers. Hazel eyes darted around the park, noting how couples were also strolling in the darkness. Her heart ached for something so similar, but as her eyes looked back down to where her own hand was connected to the womans next to her, she realized that they looked just like the couple. They looked.. together.

Shaking her head from the thought, Quinn looked on to the barren trees and the dim glow that came from the occasional street lamp. This setting would be great for a romantic night out, but Quinn knew deep down that she'd never receive it. After all.. a deaf girl cannot see the colors the same way a hearing person can.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When the duo appeared at the apartments, they found that Quinn's was strangely empty. Assuming that Sam had gone out for one reason or another, Rachel invited the blonde over for warmth and company until her brother returned. When they walked inside, however, they were met with the sight of Rachel's fathers and Sam enjoying a bottle of sparkling cider with one of Rachel's well-loved musicals playing on the television; bowls of popcorn spread out among the three of them. Rachel was glad that Quinn had left Sam's present under her bed; it would of been a lack of surprise had the man seen them walk in with it.

The trio in the lounge looked up at the sound of the door opening, and Rachel grinned at the way Sam's eyes lit up at the sight of his sister. He stood immediately and walked up, wrapping his arms around her despite the snow that littered her jacket. When he pulled away, his hands were frantic, yet calm.

"I was so worried," he signed, "I didn't know where you were.. Rachel, where did you find her?"

Rachel's fathers had paused the film and were watching with eager eyes, curious as to what was happening between their daughter and her friends. Rachel, however, only grinned and started to move her hands as well. "Everyone has secrets Sam, even Quinn. And where I found her was a place she trusted me enough to show me. The important thing is is that she's safe."

Quinn was satisfied with the answer and nodded, beginning to strip herself of her jacket as Rachel did the same. Sam didn't want to buy the response but he knew he didn't have a choice; if Quinn had wanted him to find her, she would have let him.

"Rachel, was that sign language that you were doing?" Hiram asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Yes daddy, Sam's been teaching it to me. Quinn is deaf." Rachel replied, signing for herself as Sam interpreted for Quinn. "Speaking of.." She trailed off, turning towards the blondes. "Quinn, these are my fathers: H-I-R-A-M, and L-E-R-O-Y. Dad, daddy, this is Quinn."

Quinn smiled and waved, ' _Pleasure to meet you both.'_

"She says it's a pleasure to meet you both." Sam and Rachel stated at the same time, but a blush formed on Rachel's cheeks. She knew that Sam had become so used to being Quinn's interpreter, but she simply forgot that in the moment.

"Why don't you three continue on with the movie and Quinn and I will make some popcorn for ourselves?" Rachel suggested, and the three men nodded in response. Rachel took Quinn's hand- and tried to ignore the warmth that returned- and dragged her along into the kitchen.

Rachel noticed that her fathers had continued to decorate her apartment, and from the looks of it they had already started on the tree. Sure, she was a little hurt by it, but making sure that Quinn was okay felt a little better than putting up a tree like she did with her fathers almost every year. She grabbed the jug of popcorn kernels and a fresh pot, getting to work on her vegan popcorn then got out a package for Quinn to microwave her own.

' _Why don't you microwave it, too?'_ Quinn signed after she pressed the buttons on Rachel's microwave.

"I'm vegan- I can't have the butter that's put in the bag; artificial or not. Making it like this helps me know just exactly what I'm putting in my popcorn, plus it's a much healthier alternative." Rachel explained, looking over at Quinn while her hands were focused on her task.

Quinn nodded in response, going to lean against the wall as she watched Rachel work. She was moving the pot slowly over the open flame, and she could see small amounts of oil spurting out the sides. She continued watching until Rachel waved at her with a smile, then pointed to the microwave, in which Quinn blushed in response. Sometimes she really hated not being able to hear- it always resulted in her getting caught doing things, most of the time.

Once the two of them had their own bowls of popcorn, Rachel led them into the lounge to join her fathers and Sam in the movie marathon. She grinned at which musical it was- _Funny Girl,_ one of her all-time favorites. She looked over at her fathers and saw the smiles on their faces as Sam told them about his day, one that involved him getting food for his sister and himself for Christmas the next day.

"Oh, it's just going to be you two tomorrow?" Hiram asked, furrowing his brow. Quinn, who was eager to know what the conversation was about but couldn't see Hiram's lips from her location on the loveseat next to Rachel, looked to the smaller girl who happily interpreted.

"Yeah, our mom is visiting our older sister in Seattle, so it's just gonna be us. No big deal- we usually don't do much during the holidays anyways." _'Not since our father passed.'_ Sam added with his hands, and Rachel's heart clenched. She noticed how his face fell for a moment then regained it's happiness, showing just how much the accident was really affecting him.

"Well.. how about you two join us tomorrow?" Rachel asked, signing along. Sam snickered, and with a confused look Rachel looked from him to Quinn, who was also smirking next to her. She didn't understand what was so funny, and neither did her parents.

"You asked us if we wanted to own the girls." Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "This is how you say 'join us tomorrow'." Sam explained, signing the correct signs. Rachel couldn't help but blush.

"Well, I'm still in the process of learning, aren't I?"

Sam only laughed again in response. Quinn tapped Rachel's arm and when chocolate hues looked over at her she smiled. ' _We'd love to join you both tomorrow.'_

Rachel smiled back at her and nodded, then looked to her fathers who were smiling as well.

They spent the rest of the night with musicals playing (preferably the ones with heavier music for Quinn's sake) and decorating the house. Rachel had made them all some of her vegan hot chocolate, and as she looked on from the kitchen nursing her own mug she saw things that made her truly happy. Her fathers were dancing with Quinn to the sound of _RENT_ in the background, and Sam was attempting to put the star on the tree but fell to the ground laughing when Leroy suggested adding a picture of Rachel's face to it. It was enough to cause a small ruckus that had their neighbors below them banging on the ceiling, which only made them laugh harder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, Quinn woke up to the smell of pancakes being made and vibrations lightly shaking the couch she lay on. She and Sam had fallen asleep after the fourth musical the night before, and Rachel was kind enough to let them stay the night. She ran a hand through her tousled hair and sat up, looking around at the semi-familiar surrounding. Her brother lay on the opposite couch, a hand over his eyes and his body half on the couch, half off. She chuckled quietly, shaking her head at his antics before she stood to see who was in the kitchen.

To no surprise, Rachel stood in the kitchen in front of a small griddle, headphones in her ears as she danced around, a spatula in her hand and a concentrated look on her face. Quinn leaned against the dining table, crossing her arms in front of her as she watched the blur of pink, grey and dark brown twirl and prance around the kitchen. It was beyond amusing, but the smell of pancakes starting to burn was too much for her senses so she walked into the kitchen when Rachel turned to the fridge, grabbed the extra spatula, and proceeded to remove the finished pancakes, then poured more batter onto the griddle.

Rachel, who almost suffered a heart attack from the sudden other person in the room, was quite surprised to see that Quinn had managed to sneak into the kitchen without her knowing. Then again, she did have the "Best of Katy Perry" blaring in her ears, so it shouldn't of been as shocking as it was. She walked up to the blonde and nudged her hip against the girls, smirking when Quinn looked over at her. ' _Was I not working fast enough for you?'_ She asked, removing an earbud from her ear.

Quinn only scrunched up her nose and reached for the blueberries, placing them strategically on each of the pancakes. ' _Maybe, maybe not. I don't know about you, but I don't like the smell of burning pancakes.'_

Rachel let out a laugh and Quinn's heart soared- she knew what was going on. She was falling, and falling hard. Everything that Rachel was doing was making her happy, bringing back feelings that she hadn't felt in a long time. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head with a smile on her face, continuing with the pancakes until she felt another presence in the kitchen. She let Rachel take over and turned around, smiling when she saw her brother, half asleep, standing in the kitchen.

"I smelled pancakes." He mumbled, signing lazily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Quinn smiled at him and shook her head, turning to get her brother the first batch of pancakes. They continued on with breakfast, and once everyone was fed, they all proceeded to get ready for the day. Sam had gone over to the apartment first and came back with a few wrapped gifts, and Quinn mentally face-palmed. Of course, she had forgotten to get something for Rachel. The girl had done so much for her in the past few months, and she had forgotten to get her something. With a quick rush she excused herself to her own apartment, quickly dressing herself and flopping down onto her bed.

How could she forget? She had been out and about so many times because of school, surely she had to of seen something that reminded her of Rachel. Then again, she hadn't had the opportunity to go shopping lately, aside from the previous night when she went with the girl. Glancing around her room, her eyes fell upon a small, black box that sat next to her _Harry Potter_ box set. Swallowing, she stood, walking over to it. A chill ran down her spine as her fingers touched the soft velvet, and memories flooded her brain.

" _What is it, daddy?" A seven year old Quinn asked her father, watching as he approached her with a small, black box._

" _It's a present, Lucy." Russell replied, handing it to the young girl. "Open it, please?"_

 _Quinn grinned as she listened to her father, immediately opening the box. Her eyes widened at the gift inside; a small pair of hearts laced together sat on the white stand inside. She ran her finger along the gemstones, noticing how they stood out against her fingertip._

" _It's beautiful."_

" _A beautiful necklace for my beautiful daughter." Russell grinned, enveloping Quinn in a giant hug. His arms wrapped entirely around her, sheathing her in warmth that only a father could give her._

" _I love you, daddy."_

" _I love you too, Lucy Q."_

Quinn was brought out of her thoughts by her phone flashing from her nightstand. She shook her head and walked over to it, biting her lip when she saw that it was Rachel asking where she was. She looked back down at the necklace and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she was doing the right thing as she reached under her bed, grabbed the guitar case, and headed back over to her friend's apartment.

When she got back, Rachel was already gushing at the false-Tony that Sam had gotten for her, and the collector's edition _Funny Girl_ that she had gotten for her fathers. All eyes turned on Quinn when she walked in, and with a blush she turned to her brother with a smile. She had put the box in her dress pocket before she arrived, so luckily she was able to sign.

' _Rachel helped me pick this out for you.. I want you to start playing again.'_ She explained, handing him over the guitar case. ' _I really hope you like it.'_

Sam's eyes went wide as he took the case from his sister, setting it on the floor to open it. Quinn watched eagerly as he examined the wooden instrument, his fingers grazing the strings gently and his eyes wandering along it. She held her breath as she waited for his response, but was taken aback as he stood and engulfed her in a giant hug. He felt so much like their father, it almost brought tears to her eyes as she hugged him back. She bit back her emotions and stepped back, watching as the smile never left his face. She loved her brother dearly, and seeing him so happy made her even happier.

"Blaine helped me with your gift.. I was gonna get you a new book but I didn't feel like that was heartfelt enough." Sam explained, walking over to the couch where a decorated Christmas bag sat. He smiled shyly and handed it over to his sister, who took her time opening the gift.

Quinn's eyes were huge as she removed the tissue paper, revealing the decent-sized box containing the latest Canon DSLR camera. Her jaw dropped as she removed the box from the bag, running her hands along the cardboard image of the present that she had been wanting for quite a long time.

' _How did you afford this?'_ She asked quickly, looking up at him. He only smiled and shook his head.

"Santa works in mischievous ways, Q."

Quinn smiled and threw a ball of tissue paper at him.

"Also, sorry Mr. B's but I didn't know you were coming, otherwise I would've gotten you something too." Sam explained, turning to the taller men.

"No need, Sam. As long as Rachel is happy, we're happy." Leroy commented, leaning into Hiram.

' _Speaking of Rachel..'_ Quinn started, setting down her camera and licking her lips. She felt her nerves start to come and she mentally shook them off, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. ' _Could I maybe give you your gift in the kitchen?'_ She asked the brunette, hesitantly reaching for her hand. Rachel nodded, and followed the blonde.

' _Sorry about that.. I don't really want to get rejected in front of everyone.'_ She teased, hoping that her humor would help her with her own nerves. It didn't; only made her all the more paranoid. Her hands fumbled with the fabric of her dress before dipping into the pocket, pulling out the velvet box. ' _I got this from my father.. before he passed. As I got older, he told me to give it to someone that I cared about. Someone that I want to be around for a long time. It's well-loved.. but I hope you like it.'_

Rachel opened the box and paused when she saw the beauty of the necklace. She carefully removed it from the box and held it in her hands, noticing how the rubies glistened from the light in the kitchen. She looked at Quinn with adoration in her eyes, then carefully handed it to the blonde.

Quinn's heart dropped. Of course Rachel wouldn't want it, she only saw Quinn as a friend. This was stupid, the whole idea was stupid. Quinn just wanted to go back to her room and mope about this whole thing-

"Put it on me?"

Quinn blinked a few moments until she realized that Rachel was turning around, holding her hair out of the way. A wave of relief washed over her and she reached around, clasping the necklace together around Rachel's neck. When the brunette turned around, she chewed her lip.

' _So you like it?'_

"Quinn, I love it." Rachel grinned, glancing up. Her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she realized where she was, and when her eyes fell back on the blonde, Quinn looked up.

They were standing underneath the mistletoe.

Slowly, they both started to lean in at the same time, but right when Quinn's lips grazed against Rachel's, the sound of Queen's "Somebody to Love" began to play from Rachel's phone, and the shorter girl pulled back with a frown. They both looked down and saw the name "Finn" appearing on the screen. "I'm sorry, I have to take this."

Quinn watched as she walked away, blinking slowly as she realized what almost just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm pretty sure that was Finn calling, Lee." Hiram said to his husband from the couch. Sam furrowed his brow as he listened to the two of them.

"Wait, who's Finn?" He asked, turning his head as Quinn walked into the room and sat down next to her brother. He raised his hands, preparing to sign along the conversation. Even if it was between Sam and Rachel's fathers, as soon as Quinn walked into the room she immediately became a part of the conversation.

"Finn is Rachel's ex; he's back in Lima." Hiram explained.

"He's also Kurt's brother." Leroy added.

Sam nodded, and Quinn felt her heart sink. Rachel had abandoned a kiss with her for her ex-boyfriend? She stiffened and Sam noticed, turning towards her. ' _Everything okay?'_

' _Rachel and I almost kissed.'_

Sam let out a soft sigh and nodded, standing to get himself another drink. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out the sparkling juice when he heard voices through the walls. If they were as thin as the ones in his own apartment, he had no doubt that it was Rachel on the other side of it.

"What do you mean you're coming to New York?"

" _I really want to see you, and Kurt said that it'd be cool for me to come out there for it."_

Rachel internally cursed her best friend. "Finn, you can't-"

" _Tell me you don't love me, Rachel. Tell me that and I'll leave you alone. It's been months."_

"Finn, you know I can't say that-"

" _Rachel."_

"I will always love you, Finn.."

Sam didn't need to hear the rest of the conversation. A sudden rage coursed through him and he set down the bottle, walking right past the lounge to the rooms in the back. He pushed back Rachel's curtain and walked right up to her, taking the phone from Rachel's hand. "Sorry, Finn, but she's got to go." He sneered, hanging up the phone.

"Sam, that was very rude of you-"

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?"

Rachel's eyes widened at the anger in Sam's voice. It was a side of him that she'd never seen before- and it was honestly scaring her. Regaining her footing she looked up at him, trying her best to maintain control.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Sam. Quinn and I are just friends."

"Really, because the fact that you two were about to kiss in the kitchen says otherwise."

Rachel tried to calm down and take a deep breath, but Sam had no right to eavesdrop on her conversation with Finn. She pushed his shoulders back and crosses her arms, her eyes not leaving his.

"I really don't see what the big deal about this is, Sam-"

"You're leading her on with no intentions of returning the feelings she obviously has for you! How can you not see it, Rachel? I have _never_ seen my sister this happy before, and it's all because of you." He stepped forward, and his eyes fell on her necklace. "She gave you that, didn't she?"

"Well, yes-"

"She never gave that to anyone else. Not even the girl she swore she was going to marry as a junior." He explained, shaking his head. "Why can't you see it? She's falling hard for you, Rachel. She's.. God, she's so deep into this that she willingly gave you the _last thing_ she has of our father."

Rachel paled. "Sam.."

"No, don't. You don't get to sit there and say that you feel something too when you were just on the phone telling this Finn guy that you'll always love him."

The two of them were taken away from their conversation when they heard the curtain ruffling next to them. They looked over and saw Quinn standing there, eyes wide. She could see both sets of lips, but she had seen enough. When they saw her she turned and ran, shaking her head and fighting back tears as she slammed the door behind her.

"Shit.. See what you did?"

"Sam, I'm going to forgive your rude eavesdropping, but had you continued doing so you would know that-"

"Save it, Rachel. I don't want to hear it."

And with that, Sam left Rachel standing alone in her apartment, frustrated and heartbroken as she watched her new friends leave the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N2: Don't hate me, please? There was bound to have some drama at some point. Hope you liked it, nonetheless!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Woah, so sorry for the later-than-usual update, guys! I've been sick and swamped with homework that I've been trying to catch up with. But don't worry- I've been thinking up some _awesome_ ideas for this story. I love the feedback that you guys give! Seems like a few people don't like Sam too much, but remember, he and Blaine are over-protective of Quinn for a reason. ;)**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and Happy New Year :)**

* * *

The next few days passed and went with little change. Kurt and Santana returned from Lima, with Kurt feeling guilty if the texts Rachel was sending him said anything. Rachel spent most of her time in her room, watching movies on her laptop when everyone was in the apartment. Santana was actually starting to get worried, and that was something she didn't do very often. She had tried to get Rachel to be rational, to try and talk to Sam, Quinn, or even Blaine and explain what had happened; that it was all a misunderstanding. As far as her roommates knew, Rachel had no interest in Finn whatsoever- she hadn't even talked about him since the breakup. Rachel wasn't giving in to Santana's pleas; deciding instead to ignore the girl every time she tried. Because as far as Rachel was concerned, she wasn't in the wrong. Sam had been irrational with not letting her explain what had happened, so it had to of been his fault.

It was currently New Year's Eve, and Brittany and Jake had stopped by once again with their weekly mail-drop-off. Rachel was still concerned about how the managed to get everyone's mailboxes open, but she was glad that they always seemed to make Rachel's stop their last. She had almost been begging for human contact that wasn't her roommates, but without a job and a lack of auditions Rachel had met a stalemate.

"Thanks again, you guys. Santana always seems to forget to grab the mail when she comes home from work. Something about always being tired after a late shift or something, I'm not sure." Rachel explained, letting the duo into the apartment.

"It's really no problem, Rach. Just a little neighborly thing, you know?" Jake replied, a smile on his face as he handed Rachel the stack of mail.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" It had become almost a ritual, for her to offer them a drink. If she wasn't there to retrieve the mail, Kurt would do it, or Santana would attempt. She hadn't gotten too good at the talking to Brittany thing, but she was getting better.

"Yeah, actually. That'd be awesome" Brittany grinned, and Rachel led them into the kitchen, grabbing them both a water bottle. She set the mail down on the table and began to sort it out, but she kept hearing Jake and Brittany whispering about something.

Furrowing her brow, Rachel turned towards the duo. "Something wrong?" She asked, leaning against the table.

Jake looked at Brittany and the blonde gave him a look, one that sent chills down his spine. He swallowed and played with the bottle in his hands for a moment before he spoke up. "Quinn's been spending a lot of time with Puck."

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "And?"

"And usually when girls 'hang out' with Puck, it either involves sex, or alcohol." He finished, his eyes falling to the ground. Rachel's heart fell. She didn't want to think about what Quinn had been doing with Noah if it involved either of the things that Jake just mentioned.

"Do you know which is which?"

Jake shook his head. "Whenever she comes by, Puck leads her to his room. I don't hear any talking, so I don't think that it's sex, but like.. I figured if anyone should know, it was you."

"Have you tried talking to Sam, or Blaine?"

Brittany frowned, shaking her head. "Neither of them are talking to any of us. I heard Blaine asking Tina for job ideas when I was helping Mike practice, but as far as that goes.. I don't hear them leave their apartment much."

There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to admit that they were wrong. That the choices that someone makes causes a chain reaction, with either despair or celebration as a result. It leaves people alone and others surrounded by those they love, but for Rachel.. it left her as the prior. Thinking back to Christmas day she realized that what she had done caused the chain reaction that led to her feeling entirely alone, and Quinn being surrounded by her friends. She realized that she shouldn't of answered the phone when she saw that it was Finn calling. Finn was out of her life, for good. Once upon a time she thought of a happy ending with him, where she'd be on Broadway and he'd be in Lima, and once she did so many shows she'd come home to Ohio, walk in to the choir room where he'd be teaching and she'd just say, "I'm home", and they'd live happily ever after with two kids, a dog, and a house in suburbia. It was cookie cutter, where dreams came true and she was happy in the end.

Now.. She didn't know what she wanted.

She _knew_ what Quinn made her feel. She made her feel safe, wanted, and like she was the center of attention, even when she wasn't. Quinn made her question many things, like how she thought what love was, when it was something entirely different. But because of one stupid mistake, she lost that feeling. She lost the one thing in the city that was making her feel alive aside from the city itself. Sure, NYADA and performing gave her that feeling, but how often was it that a person comes along with that feeling as well? Quinn made her feel what Finn made her feel in high school. Like she was someone's entire world.

As she looked at her friends she chewed her lip, nodding her head which received confused looks from her friends. She knew exactly what she had to do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel's heart was beating hard in her chest as she put on the finishing touches of her makeup, making sure that she looked alright. She had been told by Jake before he and Brittany left that Puck was hosting a New Year's Eve party, and if she knew Quinn, Sam, and Blaine, she knew that they wouldn't be passing it up. It was nine-thirty and if the pounding that came from the top floor from bass meant anything, the party was already in full swing. Santana and Kurt had left already, assuming that Rachel wasn't going to join them. The brunette used to be a stickler for punctuality, but when it came to things like this lately, she wanted to make an entrance.

After locking up her apartment she slowly walked towards the stairs, the music getting louder and louder with every step she took. She wiped her hands on the short, black dress that Kurt had picked out for her months ago and knocked on the door, a smile baring her lips as she was met with Jake, drunk already, with a giant grin on his face.

"I didn't think you'd make it!" He shouted over the music, handing her the drink in his hands. "Here, you need to get on this level."

Rachel shook her head, laughing at her friend as she raised the cup to her lips. It was strong, that was for sure. She wasn't really sure what was in it, but as she walked in and saw her friends and a few random people crammed into the apartment, she knew that she was making the right choice.

"It's something Puck made, I wouldn't drink too much of it. Don't want you to get too wasted for when you confront your girly-friend." Jake commented before he walked off, grabbing the hand of a brunette girl around Rachel's height and leading her to the dance area (which was pretty much Puck's dining room with the table and chairs pushed against the walls).

Rachel's eyes scanned the area, looking for someone that she wanted to talk to. Kurt was dancing with Blaine, so she knew that he wasn't an option. As she continued to look she saw Santana talking to Brittany with a smile on her face (which was good- it meant that she wasn't too drunk because she wasn't sobbing). The dance area was crowded full of twenty-something year olds, grinding and drinking and laughing. The strong smell of alcohol invaded her nostrils as she walked further into the apartment, but it wasn't until she saw a familiar head of blonde hair in the kitchen that she knew where she was heading. She was here on a mission, and she had to take care of one thing before she went on to the main event.

Walking up to the blonde, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Before Sam could walk away with the worst look on his face, she grabbed his arm carefully. ' _Please, let me explain some things, okay?'_ She signed, and she could see him mentally debating on whether or not he should listen to her. ' _Everyone deserves a second chance.'_

He sighed heavily and nodded, going further into the kitchen where there wasn't as many people. She knew that in order for them to converse at all it would have to be with sign language, seeing as that the music was so loud Rachel was afraid that _she_ would go deaf.

' _What are you doing here?'_ He asked, turning to set his drink down on the counter behind him. Rachel did the same.

' _I'm here at the party for just that, a celebration. I'm here talking to you because I need to admit that I was wrong. I made a mistake, on Christmas eve.'_

' _You think?'_

Rachel huffed. ' _I know what I did was wrong. I shouldn't of answered the phone, but you're really not entirely innocent here, either. You didn't let me explain myself that night.'_

' _Why would I need to? You hurt my sister in one of the worst ways possible.'_

' _Sam, what I was saying to F-I-N-N before you barged into my room was, and I quote, "I'll always love you, F-I-N-N, but it's time for me to move on. And I'm doing exactly that, slowly but surely." I was telling him that I don't love him like I used to.'_

Sam frowned, glancing around the room. Could he really trust Rachel? He knew he had been an ass on Christmas Eve, especially since he didn't let Rachel finish. But he really cared about his sister, he hated thinking that she could get hurt in any way. He and Blaine were alike like that. Even in the beginning, Blaine was hesitant to let Rachel get close to his sister, but he had always fought on Rachel's side. The fact that it had all changed because he assumed the worst made him seem like a really huge dick, and not the good kind.

' _I'm sorry for being such an A-S-S. I.. overreacted. I just want what's best for Quinn.'_ Sam explained, a look of regret on his face. Rachel nodded and licked her lips, looking down at her feet. Now that she had explained to Sam, she needed to go find Quinn.

' _I'm not going to hurt her, Sam, I swear. I.. I really like her. This is all new to me, and as you probably can tell, I'm a complicated person. I don't want to hurt her any more than I have, but things happen.'_

Sam tensed at that, but he nodded nonetheless. ' _Go on, you can find her.'_

Before Rachel could say any more, Sam had grabbed his drink and walked over to the dance area, leaving the brunette alone in the back of the kitchen. She frowned but watched as he walked away, and after chugging the rest of her drink she began her search. She was going to find Quinn, whether the blonde liked it or not.

She knew that Quinn wasn't in the kitchen, because that was where she was. She walked out of the kitchen and slowly scanned the area, searching for any blondes that wasn't Brittany or Sam. With no luck, she was about ready to give up and head to the roof when she heard something. Laughter, coming from the back rooms. As far as she knew, nobody was going back there because the actual party was in the main part of the apartment, so she was intrigued. Doing one last once-over around the apartment, she noticed that someone else wasn't in the apartment, either. Nowhere in sight was the tall man with the mowhawk, Noah Puckerman.

Rachel felt her blood begin to boil as she walked down the hallway and pushed past the curtain, standing in what she could only assume was Noah's room.

There comes a time in every person's life when they have to gain the confidence that they don't want. They know that they need to stand up for their friend, or walk into the business offices to quit their job, or even face their fear of skydiving. Rachel had done that many times. She had stood up to Finn's girlfriend in high school when the cheerleader accused Finn of cheating on her with Rachel, had defended her theater club when the inevitable Sue Sylvester had tried to get it disbanded, and even denied her birth mother's advances to try and start a life with her. Rachel had to gain confidence on many occasions, but nothing topped the moment that she saw Quinn and Noah being all cuddly on Noah's bed, a bottle of alcohol between the two as they seemed rather cozy.

Every inch of the girl was telling Rachel to run away, telling her to go back to her apartment and cry. As her eyes ranged over the surprised man and woman, her body was telling her to turn around, go back to the party, and tell her roommates that she was going home. But she knew she had to fight it. If she wanted Quinn, she was going to fight for the blonde. She _had_ to. She couldn't just leave Quinn like this. So she stepped forward towards the end of the bed, her eyes focused on Quinn and not Noah.

' _I need to talk to you.'_ She sighed, a stoic look on her face. She knew that if she showed any emotion it would give Noah the benefit of the doubt, that she wasn't upset about all of this. Quinn only nodded at her and slowly removed herself from the bed, and the two of them went into the next room, presumably belonging to Jake.

' _What is it you want?'_ Quinn asked once they were behind the other curtain.

' _I wanted to talk to you. I.. F-I-N-N and I, we aren't.. I'm not..'_ She huffed, shaking her head. ' _I don't love F-I-N-N, okay?'_

Quinn just stared at her. ' _Okay.'_ She crossed her arms, watching Rachel carefully.

Rachel felt like she were an animal at the zoo with the way Quinn was staring at her. It was a look of boredom, like she didn't want to hear, or see, anything that Rachel had to say. It was quite underwhelming, and Rachel was quickly beginning to get irritated. Especially when she smelled the alcohol on Quinn's breath.

' _Are you drunk?'_ She asked, her eyebrows raising.

' _So what if I am?'_

Rachel sighed and took Quinn's hand, leading her over to the bed and sitting her down. ' _I had this whole elaborate plan about how I was going to tell you that I actually really like you and that we could spend time with you after Sam forgave me for my idiocy, but now you're off drinking vodka with Noah!'_

Quinn watched her, and soon after Rachel finished, burst out in a soft fit of giggles. It was a strange sound to Rachel's ears; she had never heard the blonde laugh before. She assumed that it was the alcohol taking over, but Rachel didn't want to think about that. Now her plan was being ruined because of stupid Puckerman. Shaking her head she walked out to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, and walked back. She opened it and all but shoved it into Quinn's hand, encouraging the girl to drink.

' _I want tonight to go quite well and that can't happen if you can't look at me without seeming like you want to be somewhere else.'_ She stated simply, watching as the blonde drank. Once the bottle was gone Quinn grinned and stood, taking Rachel's hand and leading her out to the dance area. Hoping that the exercise would help Quinn sober up, Rachel followed.

The way the blonde moved was similar to how she was dancing on Halloween. It was all fluid, albeit a little clumsy due to her indulgence, but it was all Quinn. Her back was up against Rachel's front and they moved together, and Rachel felt her own intake of alcohol begin to settle. Sure, it was a light buzz because she only had one drink, but it was making her confidence rise. Something that really needed to happen. Her hands moved to Quinn's hips, holding her close but not close enough to consider it sexual. It wasn't particularly innocent, but it was a lot more innocent than how Blaine and Kurt were dancing not too far away. Quinn's hands moved behind her, one moving up to place against the back of Rachel's neck and it all felt _right._ Being with Quinn like this, on a night of partying, it felt like they were _together,_ even though she knew that Quinn had yet to say the words "I forgive you". She tried not to think about that part, and hoped that Quinn would become sober before the ball dropped. The TV in the lounge had the _Rockin' New Year's Eve_ program on mute, just so everyone knew when the ball was actually going to drop, but Rachel didn't care for that. She was really, really just hoping that Quinn would be sober by that point.

After dancing for at least an hour Rachel had had enough of being close to sweaty adults and grinding, so she removed herself from the cluster and went to get herself a drink of water. She was almost entirely sober by this point, the little alcohol she consumed having dissipated from her body and she was glad. She didn't want to drink a lot that night anyways, knowing that once the morning came she'd have to begin preparing for returning to school. As she sipped from her water she saw Quinn leaving the group of people dancing, and she sauntered her way towards the brunette. Rachel couldn't hold back her laugh as Quinn came up to her, took her water, and began to sip from it. Rachel didn't mind.

' _How're you feeling?'_ Rachel asked, smiling at the girl.

' _Better.. Not totally sober, but better.'_ She replied, setting the drink down and taking Rachel's hands so they could dance in the spot they stood.

"I don't want to dance, Quinn." Rachel said quietly, enough so Quinn could tell what words she was saying.

' _Technically we're just swaying together.'_

Rachel just rolled her eyes. As much fun as she knew her friends were all having, she really just wanted to talk to Quinn, alone. Not in the comfort of Jake's bedroom, but in a place where they could really have a conversation without other sign-readers potentially eavesdropping on them.

' _I know you want to talk. Just give me about fifteen more minutes and we will, okay?'_ Quinn asked and Rachel couldn't help but nod. She really wanted the second chance with Quinn; the chance to explain herself and tell Quinn how she felt. So she complied.

They stood together in that spot, just swaying and dancing and talking about random things that had happened within the days that they hadn't spoken, all while avoiding the topics that they really wanted to talk about. Quinn wanted to become a little more sober, but she also knew the perfect place to talk to Rachel. She had a plan of her own, but she wanted their talk to occur closer to midnight.

At eleven thirty, Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her towards the door. Rachel followed, and she smiled to herself when she realized that Quinn was taking her up to the roof again. Maybe her hopes weren't for nothing, maybe she wasn't about to get her heartbroken. Hopefully, she was about to get the second chance that she so desperately wanted.

Once on the roof Quinn led them over to the corner closest towards the city, where they could see the Empire State Building and Rachel could hear the faint music coming from Times Square. It was a breathtaking sight, and while Rachel really wanted to spend her New Years with the hoard of people in the heart of the city, she knew she'd have another chance to do it. Besides, she really needed to talk to Quinn. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever, with the wind slowly nipping at their bare arms, raising goosebumps on the both of them. It was cold, really cold, but for some reason, Rachel wasn't bothered by it. And from the looks of it, neither was Quinn.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know. About not loving Finn." She finally said, looking towards the blonde.

' _I know.'_

"And I want you to know that the conversation I had with him was me telling him that. Sam just misunderstood, but he knows what's up now. I.. I told Finn that I'm trying to move on."

Quinn only nodded.

Rachel checked her phone, five minutes to midnight. She had to make this quick.

"I.. I really like you, Quinn. I like spending time with you, I like being around you. I like signing to you, and laughing when Sam corrects what I misinterpret. I want to be able to learn to sign the way you do. I like watching movies with subtitles with you, and I like watching you, Sam and Blaine argue about which superhero is better. I want to be able to go on dates with you, walk with you through Central Park while holding your hand.. I just want to be with you, Quinn. But above all, I.. I want to see your colors the way you see them, Quinn. I want you to teach me."

Rachel waited patiently as she saw Quinn take in what she had said and signed. It was a lot, she was surprised that she even managed to get it all out at once. When Quinn didn't say anything she started to panic, even more so when she heard the faint chanting of the countdown to the new year. What if Quinn misinterpreted what she had said? What if she said something entirely offensive? She couldn't deal with it if Quinn hated her because she messed up a few words. As the countdown got closer to one, Rachel was about ready to accept her fate when she felt it. She felt something that she didn't think she'd ever get to feel.

Rachel felt the feeling of Quinn's soft lips pressed against her own as the New Year was rang in with cheers and laughter and without a doubt, couples kissing on the streets of New York. Fireworks burst around them, shooting lights and sparks into the late night sky, but fireworks also sparked inside of Rachel's chest. As their lips moved together languidly, Rachel felt a warmth surround the both of them that she only hoped was a result of finally, _finally_ getting to kiss the blonde. Quinn's hands wrapped around Rachel's waist and Rachel's hands moved to Quinn's hair. Rachel felt like she was in a dream, but when she felt the light coldness of snow against her shoulders and Quinn's teeth grazing her bottom lip, she knew for a fact that this was a reality. And she'd be damned if this new, bright feeling of joy wasn't her favorite color of all.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Just so you all know, this chapter is about 1,000 words shorter than what I wanted to write. I just wanted to get something out there for you guys, but I also feel like I need to inform you all about something in the least-rude way possible. I've already messaged at least one person about this, but since most of my reviewers are guest reviewers, this is the best way to get the point across.**

 **Blaine and Sam didn't know about Quinn being with Puck. Jake told Rachel in the last chapter, he even said that he couldn't get to Sam and Blaine because they had shut out almost everyone.**

 **Blaine and Sam are over-protective of Quinn for many reasons, that will be established once we get to that point in the story. I don't want to give out too many spoilers for future chapters, but it seems like the more reviews I get that are about the fact that Sam and Blaine are over-protective, I just want to announce to you all what it is that I have planned, and that doesn't make for a good plotline, does it?**

 **Lastly- Rachel apologized because she was over-reacting. It's what Rachel does. Sam didn't give her the chance to explain, which doesn't make her the bad guy, but instead of following them both out she let them assume what was happening and that was giving Sam the wrong idea. That's why she apologized.**

 **I don't mean to go on a rant about this in an author's note but when I get the same kinds of reviews over and over again it's really unsettling. Thank you all for the feedback- good or bad- and I hope you enjoy this non-exciting chapter. Things in upcoming chapters will contain more.. plot thingys.**

* * *

"Gah- haven't you ever heard of knocking?! Santana!"

"Sorry Lady Lips- can't knock if we don't have a door. Now get up." Santana whisper-yelled, pushing the covers off her obviously hungover roommate. She wanted to talk with him after seeing something that she didn't think she was going to see.

It was the day after New Years, and from what she could remember, things were.. intense. At Puck's party, it seemed like she had never left the dance floor. Brittany had handed her a drink when she walked in and dragged her to dance, and that's how they spent the rest of the night. She had _really_ wanted to kiss the blonde at midnight, but she wasn't given the chance when Brittany had gone off to the bathroom just before midnight, and didn't come back until it was too late. It had put a damper on her night, but she didn't let it faze her. By the end of the night she had worked up the confidence (thanks to the alcohol) to ask Brittany out on a date later that week, so she was satisfied.

She had woken up that morning with a headache from hell, but also with the feeling that something was wrong. She remembered coming home with Kurt, whose hair had been a tousled mess and his clothes were wrinkled, meaning that he and Blaine had probably gotten up to something other than just dancing. What she hadn't remembered was seeing Rachel come home, but she also didn't see her at the party. So after she downed a couple painkillers and a tall glass of water, she began to investigate.

Upon pushing back the curtain of Rachel's "room", she saw Rachel in bed, which gave her a sign of relief. However, she also saw another form in bed, and upon further inspection she saw a head of blonde hair, and what seemed to be a naked torso. After letting her mind wander for a moment she remembered that Rachel was one of her _best_ friends, then went to wake Kurt up to get his opinion.

"What is such a big deal that you woke me up at eight o'clock in the morning?" Kurt asked, attempting to tame his hair as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of sleep pants and a plain t-shirt.

"Berry's got a girl in her bed." Kurt's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"So? It's good that she's getting herself out there.. maybe she got over Quinn or something. I don't remember seeing her at the party last night."

"She had to of been. I saw Quinn there-"

"What does that have to do anything?"

"Quinn's the one in her bed, idiot." Santana snapped, shaking her head. "And I'm pretty sure Quinn's naked."

"You looked? Santana, that's an invasion of privacy!"

"It's not an invasion when she's basically topless on top of the covers!"

Kurt cringed. "Okay, well, if we're going to wake them up, you're going in there."

Santana shook her head and sighed. She didn't expect Rachel and Quinn to make up _that_ quickly but geez, it seemed like Rachel was having better game than she was at the moment.

"That's not the point. Do you think they talked it out or that they just got drunk and started rubbing up on each other? I may seem like a bitch but come on- you have to admit that seeing Rachel moping around like that all the time was starting to get a bit depressing. And I know that if this isn't them getting together then it's going to be a lot worse."

"Then you don't have to worry about anything, Santana. Although, I do appreciate your concern." Both heads turned towards the entrance to the kitchen, watching as Rachel walked in wearing an over-sized t-shirt that read "McKinley High Athletics", which she presumably stole from Finn a long time ago.

"You guys talked it out?" Kurt asked, watching as the girl made her way into the kitchen and started the coffee pot.

Rachel nodded and smiled over at her friends. "Yeah.. We're dating."

"So you celebrated by coming back to the apartment and going at it in your bed? I'm kind of glad that I didn't come home before one in the morning."

"No, Santana, nothing happened."

"Is that why she's topless in your bed right now?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's antics. "No, Santana. We came back here and just talked and watched movies on my laptop, but she said she usually sleeps topless because she gets really warm while sleeping. I offered her a t-shirt or something, but she insisted on sleeping like that. But nothing else happened, I assure you. We're.. not really ready for that yet."

Santana didn't believe a word Rachel was saying. Something had to of gone down last night. "Right, and I totally didn't see Kurt and Blaine getting their mack on for most of the night."

Kurt blushed.

"Santana, that was rude. But seriously, nothing happened. Although, I'm more curious as to how you know that Quinn is currently shirtless in my room. Were you snooping around again?"

"Kind of hard not to when the roomie's got a blonde in her bed."

Rachel scoffed. "Sometimes I wonder why Kurt and I haven't kicked you out yet."

Santana smiled. "Because you guys would be lost without me? Besides, who can resist my awesome comebacks and ways of keeping things real?"

Rachel glared at her playfully. "Shut it, San." She poured two cups of coffee and headed back into her room, leaving her roommmates to bicker in the kitchen.

Once back in her room she set a cup on her nightstand next to a bottle of Aspirin and a water bottle, then sat on the other side of the bed, just watching as Quinn slept. She was right, nothing had happened last night. They had walked back to her apartment after the ball dropped and spent the night watching movies with subtitles. Quinn had even suggested muting the movie so Rachel could get a better sense for how she watched them, and if she had to admit it, Rachel found it pretty difficult to follow. Constantly reading what the people were saying and trying to focus on what was happening in the actual film was as difficult as trying to cold-read with someone who didn't even know what character they were playing. But she suffered through it, and by the end of it she got a better grasp about how Quinn must of felt every time she watched a movie or TV show.

When her cup of coffee was halfway gone she set it down then slowly pulled the covers over her, moving closer to Quinn and wrapping her arm around her. Quinn's skin against her hand felt smooth, and she wanted to stay like that forever, with Quinn in her arms. Her fingers lightly danced along the skin of the blonde's stomach, her nails tracing around her navel. She stopped when she felt Quinn stir, and then the blonde turned in her hands. Hazel eyes met Chocolate ones and Quinn smiled, leaning up to gently kiss Rachel's lips before she made a face, bringing a hand to her head. Rachel giggled then pointed to the coffee, water, and Aspirin on the table. Quinn nodded and sat up slowly, reaching for the bottles immediately. Rachel shook her head with a smile and stood, going to find a shirt for Quinn to wear for the time being. She handed the blonde one that read "National Show Choir Championship 2012" and a pair of her gym shorts, just so that the blonde wasn't walking around in only her underwear (even though Rachel wouldn't really mind) before she sat on the end of the bed.

She tapped Quinn's leg to get the blondes attention, then spoke. "Is your headache really bad?" She asked, pointing to Quinn's head.

Quinn only shrugged. ' _Not like, death bad, but it's pretty bad. I didn't think I'd have that bad of a hangover.'_

"You.. got pretty drunk with Puck last night."

Quinn cringed. ' _Don't remind me, please.'_

Rachel smiled sadly and moved back up to the top of the bed next to Quinn. She pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Sam and Blaine don't know, do they?" She asked, already knowing the answer thanks to Jake the day before.

Quinn shook her head and reached for Rachel's hand, squeezing it for a moment before she let go to sign. ' _No.. They don't. They.. they never asked where I went. They didn't question why I came home stumbling, if they were even home. They never knew.'_

Rachel nodded slowly and was about to lay back down when Quinn suddenly sat up, bolting for the door to go to the bathroom. The brunette cringed when she heard the blonde retching and she shook her head, sighing as she stood up. She made her way around her room, picking out an outfit for the day. After getting dressed she left a note on the bed for Quinn when she returned, then made her way out of the apartment, and across the hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rachel wasn't surprised when Sam answered the door. She had seen Blaine the night before; he had been pretty wasted so it wasn't a shock that the man was in the same position that Quinn was in her apartment. She smiled at the blonde and stepped inside when he offered, pushing her hair over one shoulder.

"So.. I take it she's at your place?" Sam asked after shutting the door.

"Yes, she's currently.. doing the same thing that Blaine's doing." She replied, going to sit down on the couch.

"I didn't think she drank that much.. I mean, I poured her the first few drinks but I didn't see her get any more after that." Sam sat down across from her, and they both looked up when they heard the toilet flush and Blaine came stumbling out.

"Oh, hey Rachel. I.. didn't hear you come in." Blaine whispered, holding a hand to his head. "Uh.. not to be rude, but what're you doing here?"

Rachel licked her lips and motioned for him to take a seat. "I know that this probably isn't a good time to do this, but I figured I'd do it when Quinn can't exactly stop me."

Sam and Blaine gave her a confused look.

"I don't think we should be going to any more parties at Noah's apartment."

"Why? Last night was fun.. Everyone was there." Sam piqued, looking over at Blaine. "Blaine was having fun with Kurt, Santana got to dance with Brittany.. What's the problem?"

"It's not the place that's the problem.. It's.. Noah. Did you guys notice after our.. slight falling out, that Quinn would disappear for a while? That she'd come back stumbling, incoherent and overall.. out of it?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"Quinn was spending those times at Noah's place getting drunk off her ass. It.. I know that it was because of me, but I feel like.. Like I need to take responsibility for this. I know it's not Noah's fault but that's where she was last night, she was in his room drinking with him. Now, I highly doubt that Lauren would let Noah sleep with any other girl while they were dating-"

"Hold up, who said anything about Quinn sleeping with him?"

"Sam, have you been paying attention to how Noah acts around the other girls in our apartment complex? He has leering eyes, he makes sexual jokes, hell, half the time I don't even think Lauren even paid attention to the fact that he told Brittany that he wanted to bang her the other day!"

Both guys across from her were silent.

"I'm not.. I'm not saying we all have to stay away from him. I just don't really think we should party over there."

"Rachel, you're kind of asking a lot of us. We're all adults now, we can choose where we want to go to have a good time." Sam stated, folding his hands in his lap.

"I know, I know. It's not right of me to ask this of you both, but I saw the way that Noah was looking at her last night. It was like she was a piece of meat.. Like all that was stopping him was the fact that she could still form simple words with her hands. I don't want her around him."

Silence fell among the three of them. Rachel swore that she could hear a ringing in her ears; not even the shuffle of clothing against the upholstery was making a noise. She was hoping that she had made the right decision in coming to talk to the two people closest to Quinn.

"I'll talk to Puck. Rachel.. You're right. Blaine and I have been so busy with our own lives that we haven't exactly been doing what we're supposed to be doing- keeping an eye out for my little sister. I know we play a mean game when it comes to protecting her over the little things.. But what Puck is doing isn't right." Sam explained, running a hand through his obvious bedhead.

"Thank you, Sam.. Really. Now, if you both excuse me.. I'm going to go back over to my place and get Quinn back into my bed to help her cure her hangover." Rachel teased, smiling at the two of them. They gave her a nod in return, and she walked back over to her apartment feeling accomplished.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for the wait, you guys. A new semester started so I've been focusing on things like finals and everything else, not to mention the bitch we all know as writer's block. This is more or less a filler chapter- I've been working on it roughly for the past two weeks or so on and off while I tried to beat my writer's block.**

 _ **TRIGGER WARNINGS:**_ **Verbal abuse (slurs). I know that it's not that bad of a trigger but I'd rather put this here than something happen.**

* * *

The second semester was picking up at NYADA, and Quinn and Rachel had yet to have their first date. It was driving Rachel crazy- she wanted to plan it out and treat Quinn but she just couldn't find something that seemed… right. She had talked to Blaine, who had helped some, but there was something that the man wasn't telling her.

"I want to take Quinn out, but I don't know what she'd be interested in doing as a first date." Rachel asked him, watching as he fidgeted. She arched an eyebrow at him confusedly, wondering what was bothering him.

"I think you know her well enough, Rach. This is New York, find inspiration for a date she'll always remember. Use chivalry. Be kind, thoughtful. She'll love it." Blaine explained, skimming over audition pieces for winter classes. He was hoping that his anxiousness would come off as nerves, but Rachel knew him better than that. She placed a hand on his shaking knee and looked at him.

'Want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, a kind smile gracing her lips as he looked up at her. It was a little strange, to be entirely honest, how quickly she and Blaine had reconnected after the whole Sam fight thing. Blaine had ultimately come to his senses, knowing that what Rachel had said was true and that Puck wasn't really good for any of them. His comments were crude; his appearance was, while attractive, not good to be seen around (he looked like a drug dealer); and while his parties always had the best kind of people, who knows what could actually happen. And they had let it get to the point where Quinn was _in bed_ with him.

In the end, they decided that they weren't going to hang out with him anymore, and Blaine had to keep Sam calm so he wouldn't lash out on him.

Blaine shrugged and set down his note-taking pencil, pushing the sheet music aside. "It's nothing. I'm just.. Nervous, I guess."

"Why?'

"Would you believe me if I said winter auditions?"

Rachel gave him a disapproving look.

"I'll take that as a no, then." He sighed and stood up, chewing on his lip as he ran his fingers across the keyboard in front of them. "I.. have a date tonight, a first as well."

Rachel's eyes grew. "What? You have a date? What about Kurt? You guys looked so good together! Oh, he's going to be so heartbroken, he really liked you, Blaine-"

"Rachel, Rachel, relax. It's with Kurt. I asked him a few nights ago and he said yes. We're going to dinner, then we're going ice skating." Blaine explained, a smile growing on his face as he thought about it.

"Then why are you nervous?"

"Because I haven't been on a date in a while. I'm afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing, or insult him somehow, or make a fool of myself-"

"You'll be fine. Kurt's pretty laid back about everything. Besides, he's quite the klutz so I'm sure he wouldn't make you feel like you made a fool of yourself." Rachel assured him.

Blaine nodded and looked down at the keyboard, pressing down a key. "Any ideas for your date with Q?" He asked, looking back up at Rachel. Usually he'd be filled with ideas but his mind was all caught up, worrying about the night with Kurt.

Rachel only shrugged as she looked through her own music. She wasn't too worried about winter auditions- she had managed to get this far in the school, there wasn't anything she really needed to worry about. Carmen Tibedaux loved her- at least that's what she liked to think. "Nothing yet. I'll think of something.. I still have time."

"Didn't think you were one to procrastinate."

"Didn't think you were one to fuss over a first date."

Blaine playfully glared at her. "Touche."

Rachel laughed at him.

As they went on continuing with their music, Blaine was starting to feel more relaxed about the night ahead of him. He wasn't, however, calming down about the phone call he had had earlier that day, one that wasn't going to go well with his roommates.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Three Hours Earlier-_

"What do you mean she's coming to town?! Blaine! What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide as he stared at his best friend.

"She just called me and told me to prepare the house for her arrival! What the hell was I supposed to say? 'No Judy, you can't come stay at our apartment for three days because you son hates you with a burning passion'. You _know_ that she'll just be even more mad! And geez, Sam, I'd rather her not call me an abomination over the phone." Blaine sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"So you'd rather her do it to your face? What about Quinn, man? She's going to be so pissed!"

Blaine shook his head and ran a hand over his gelled hair. "Just.. don't tell her. Not right now, anyways. We still have a few days before your mom even shows up."

"Oh yeah, _that'll_ go over awesome! 'Hey Q- not to make you upset or anything but our mother is coming to town to see you. Don't bring Rachel over, don't want to show off your gayness! Gotta be mommy's perfect little straight daughter!' Screw that, Blaine! She can't come here!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being overdramatic. She's not _that_ bad about everything."

"You literally just said you didn't want her to call you an abomination over the phone."

"Okay, fine! If you want to call her back and tell her not to come then you can do exactly that. I have to get my music ready. Rachel and I are preparing for winter auditions."

Sam just huffed as he watched Blaine sulk back into his room. He didn't know what to do- Judy Fabray was coming to town and it seemed like there was nothing he could do to stop it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam and Blaine never got around to telling Quinn that her mother was coming to town. It wasn't that they _intended_ not to tell her, they just.. forgot. Sam had been busy trying to get a job and Blaine was working on his audition pieces. With the two of them busying their lives and Rachel unknowing about the sudden visit, Quinn was completely out of the loop.

The day that Judy showed up had Rachel and Quinn lounging on the couch, watching a movie as they just enjoyed each other's company. Rachel had finally thought of something to do with Quinn as a first date, and was now waiting on the right moment to suggest it. She was planning on this weekend, just a nice little time away from the boys and Santana where they could have their first, official date as a couple.

Quinn had her arm draped around Rachel and Rachel's head laid on the blonde's shoulder, a position they had become accustomed to as of late. It was comfortable and loving, and when Quinn had shifted them, nudging so she could start to kiss at her girlfriend's neck, Rachel didn't stop her. Quinn's lips felt amazing against her skin; her hand moved to dance along Rachel's side and Rachel could only sit there and _feel_. It had been so long since she had been the slightest bit intimate with anyone, but nothing felt quite as right as where she was right now. After few moments she gently pushed Quinn back only to capture the girl's lips, cupping Quinn's cheek immediately. The movie was momentarily forgotten as the two sat there in a throw of passion, only to be interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Rachel had heard it, though she had hoped that they would go away because if it was someone they knew, they would know to text Quinn or ring the installed doorbell so Quinn could see when someone was there. But when the knocking didn't stop, the brunette sighed and pulled back, a frown on her face. "Someone's knocking at your door."

Quinn was just as confused as Rachel as she looked up to the door, noticing that the lights weren't flickering. Whoever was there obviously didn't know that Quinn was deaf. She looked back at Rachel, furrowing her brow. ' _Are you sure?'_

Rachel nodded and Quinn sighed, pecking Rachel's lips one last time before she got up off the couch and headed over to the door. Rachel knew she had to follow suit, if anything then to translate for this stranger. She leaned against the back of the couch, watching as the blonde opened the door- the smile that graced her lips had quickly turned into a frown.

"Quinnie!" Judy exclaimed, stepping inside and throwing her arms around Quinn. Quinn had stumbled back from the impact, her eyes wide at the fact that her mother was suddenly there, in New York.

Rachel watched the interaction with confused eyes. She stood up and walked over to shut the door behind the two blondes, then crossed her arms. Something was telling her that she was going to have to sign for Quinn, so she began to get ready. She looked at Quinn and gave her a light smile. ' _Everything alright?'_

Quinn tightened her lips. ' _No. I'm going to kill S-A-M.'_

Rachel sighed and chuckled to herself at the situation. The small noise that she let out had gotten the older blonde's attention, and Judy pulled away from hugging Quinn to look at her.

"And who might you be? Are you one of Sammy's friends?" Judy asked, and Quinn looked at her expectantly. Rachel bit her lip, and started to sign the conversation.

"No, er, I'm actually Quinn's.." She trailed off, looking to Quinn for approval. "...girlfriend."

"Oh, that's so nice. It's been awhile since Quinn had any friends that were girls- what was the last one's name, Quinnie? Toyota, or Chevy, or-"

Rachel continued to translate, despite being confused, but Quinn caught on. ' _M-E-R-C-E-D-E-S.'_

"Mercedes?" Rachel asked, following Quinn's lead.

"Yes, yes that's it. Mercedes. Have you heard from her lately?"

Rachel's eyes fell on Quinn's hands.

"Quinn says she hasn't, no. Er, if you don't mind me asking.. why don't you sign?" Rachel asked, following the blondes into the kitchen. She furrowed her brow as Judy seemed to make herself at home, already going through the cupboards as she searched for a glass.

' _Yeah mom, go right ahead, make yourself at home.'_ Rachel snorted at Quinn's comment.

"Oh, I never felt the need to learn that silly language, but Sam did. I just don't see the point- why do you need to make silly gestures with your hands when you can just write everything down and show it to the person whose deaf?" Judy explained, and Rachel felt a small bubble of anger begin to form in her stomach. Quinn had noticed this and she walked over, placing a hand on the small of Rachel's back.

' _Don't worry about her, babe.'_ She had told her, leaning over to place a kiss on Rachel's cheek. Judy had turned around at that moment, her eyes wide, but then she acted as if she hadn't seen it.

"Quinnie, where do you keep your wine?" She asked, holding the glass in her hand.

Before Quinn could even respond, Rachel jumped in. "You of all people should know that Quinn and Sam do not drink, Mrs. Fabray."

"Call me Judy." Judy's attention turned towards Quinn, whose hand still hadn't moved from Rachel's back. "Why don't you? You're old enough- drinking is fun!"

Quinn just sighed and shook her head, resting her head on Rachel's shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't be showing this much affection towards her girlfriend in front of her mother, but at this point, she didn't care. Judy had always done the same thing with her girlfriends, but she knew that Rachel wouldn't fall for it.

"They have their reasons, Mrs.- er, Judy." Rachel stated, leaning over to place a kiss on Quinn's head. "Not to be rude, but.. Why are you here?"

Judy gave Rachel an incredulous look. "I'm going to let that one slide because you're Quinnie's _friend_. Didn't Blaine tell you both? I came to see how you were doing! Am I not allowed to visit my children? Blaine sounded a lot more excited over the phone than you seemed, Quinn."

Quinn heavily sighed and began to sign. ' _You hate Blaine, mom. And Rachel's not just my friend, she's my girlfriend. As in, we kiss, we hold hands, we cuddle. Girlfriends.'_

Rachel was shocked by Quinn's bluntness, but interpreted anyways. Judy did not seem happy in the slightest.

"Not if I say that you're not. You will _not_ be associating with those.. Those abominations! Just because I've allowed Blaine into my house doesn't mean that I want _you_ becoming one of those awful, horrible fags. You are _not_ like them, Lucy. You are so much greater than them and I will _not_ let you waste your life away because you feel the need to continue with these stupid _experiments._ "

Rachel's eyes widened at the horrible things coming from Judy's mouth. She didn't understand- how could people so kind and loving like Quinn and Sam come from someone so.. horrible, like Judy? It didn't make sense. Rachel knew that Quinn was understanding what Judy was saying based on the way that the blonde was tightening her hold on Rachel with each insult, and she couldn't help but wrap an arm around the girl as more anger bubbled up in her stomach. She stepped forward, her eyes glaring.

"Who are you to tell Quinn what she can and can't do? Last time I checked- she was no longer your concern. She has every right to be who she wants to be and if that means that she wants to hold my hand in public or kiss me before we fall asleep then so be it. Just because you are so ignorant and homophobic does not mean that Quinn has to abide by your silly rules in her own home. _You_ are the one that came into _her_ house, do _not_ try and boss her around while you're here." Rachel growled out, her hands hurting from the way that she was signing. Her heart was racing and the air around them had grown silent for a moment, until she had heard the door opening slowly.

All three of them turned their heads to see Sam and Blaine standing in the threshold, their eyes wide as they looked at the scene in front of them. Blaine was the one to step forward, clearing his throat. "Is everything alright in here?" He asked carefully.

Rachel sighed then nodded, straightening up her posture. She took Quinn's hand in her own and went straight for the door, pushing past the boys. She had had enough for one day. She pulled Quinn with her across the hall and into her own apartment, where she immediately flopped face-first on the couch.

Quinn watched Rachel carefully- she was quite proud of Rachel doing something that neither she nor Sam had the courage to do. Yes, Sam always said that he hated their mother but he never stood up to her, never told her no. They always let Judy push them around and she was glad that someone finally told the woman what she needed to hear. Quinn walked over to the couch and sat down, starting to play with Rachel's hair. When the girl rolled over and looked up at her, Quinn smiled.

' _I'm very proud of you, Rachel.'_

"Why?"

' _You stood up to her. Nobody's ever done that, not even Sam.'_

Rachel sighed and took one of Quinn's hands, placing a kiss on it. "She was just making me _so_ mad.. First the ignorance about signing, then the homophobic slurs.. I've had enough of her and it's only been a half hour." Rachel joked, linking Quinn's hand with her own.

Quinn definitely understood what Rachel was meaning. Her mother was a handful- nobody ever wanted to be around her. Ever since their father died she had become someone that Quinn and Sam both equally hated- someone that they never wanted to witness ever again. But they had to at every holiday, at every birthday, every family reunion. Nobody liked the woman that Judy Fabray had turned into.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, then released the blonde's hand, signing slowly. ' _Lay with me?'_ She asked, smiling softly at the girl. Quinn compiled and the two of them fell into a light nap, already mentally exhausted by the day's events. The date planning could wait for another day.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another kind of short chapter. This is a heavy chapter, guys. I figured I'd put it all in one and leave it where I left it.**

 **WARNINGS: Slurs, emotional abuse, and slight violence.**

* * *

The next day did not go over well for Quinn. After hearing about where Quinn had run off to, the night before, Judy was livid. She hated to think about Quinn in such a sinful way that she wouldn't stop at anything to get the girl "cured". Quinn knew that this was her mother's mindset. It had been in the woman's head ever since she was a little girl. It didn't shock her that her mother would act like that. Her grandparents were highly homophobic, but unlike her mother, they at least attempted to learn sign language.

She knew that her father would of never treated her like her mother had been.

She was enjoying a nice morning with Rachel in her arms when it happened. The sun had just rose on the horizon, peeking through the New York skyscrapers and making the blonde realize just how much she missed sound. When he was .little, she would wake up before the birds to eat cereal on Saturday mornings and watch cartoons with her brother. SHe'd enjoy the laughter that came with the cheesy jokes and the way Sam would occasionally clank his spoon against the ceramic bowl. Then their dad would take them to the park, and they'd sing along to Disney classics on the way.

She really, really missed her dad.

Her dad wouldn't of threatened to send her to a "straight camp" if she tried to tell anyone but immediate family (which included Blaine) that she was gay. Her dad wouldn't nag her about how photography wasn't a "real career" and beg her to go into pre-med. Her dad wouldn't judge her for slowly falling in love with the small brunette starlet in her arms named Rachel Berry.

"Hobbit- why the hell is there an angry old hag yelling at our door?"

Her dad wouldn't of woken Santana from her slumber.

In hindsight, she only knew what Santana said because Rachel had jumped in her arms at the sudden voice, then proceeded to explain what actually woke her. Quinn groaned in response- she knew it was her mother.

As Rachel stood and pulled on a pair of sweats, Quinn reluctantly followed, ruffling her hair that already resembled a lion's mane. Once they were in the living room Quinn sighed in guilt, seeing the sleep-ridden faces of Kurt and Santana. She looked at Rachel, hoping that her girlfriend was ready to translate before she motioned for Santana to open the door. Immediately they were met with Judy Fabray barging in, with words going so quickly that Rachel was struggling to keep up.

"I can't _believe_ you just left me there last night with your brother and his fag of a friend. Oh God- is Sam one too? Did that Anderson boy turn the both of you? Oh, he'll pay for that- I will _not_ have my children being converted to such sinning ways-"

"Listen lady, I don't know who the hell you are but you don't have any right coming into my home and saying those words. You are offending _everyone_ here. You need to leave, now." Kurt interjected, his patience thinning.

"I don't need to listen to you, fairy boy. This," She pointed to Quinn, "Is my daughter, and she and I will be leaving. I didn't tolerate this behavior in California and I still will not tolerate it now. I should've known New York was full of… _homosexuals._ Photography is not a real career, Quinn.. You should know that by now."

The way Judy said the word sent a chill down Santana's spine. It was as if the word itself was an insult; a disgrace. The Latina looked to Quinn who seemed to be fuming. Rachel was still trying to translate, despite the blonde not watching her. She knew that if they wanted this chick out of her house, then Santana would have to step in. Kurt was too nice, and Rachel was busy.

"You're not doing anything. Here's how it goes, bitch: Quinn here stays in New York with her brother, her _girl_ friend, and her four gay best friends- Me, Lady Lips, Bilbo Baggins and Britts. You're going to take your scrawny old ass back to California where you can wallow in your hatred for who she is. That will never change. She is here following her dreams to _prove you wrong_ and that is exactly what she is doing."

Everyone gasped when Judy's hand was slapped across Santana's face.

"You bitch-" Santana lunged for the older woman, but Kurt grabbed her waist.

Judy was about to speak, but Quinn stepped forward. ' _Leave.'_

The older woman looked at Quinn, then to Rachel, expecting a translation.

"She said leave."

"Quinn-"

"LEAVE." Quinn yelled, causing Rachel to jump behind her. Santana stopped moving, her eyes widening as she looked at her blonde friend. Kurt was surprised, but let go of Santana reluctantly. He believed that they were all too shocked to try and attack Judy.

Judy, however, looked like she had tears in her eyes. Never in her life had Quinn talked to her in such a way, or even talked to her at all. She looked at her daughter, shaking her head a moment before she tried to speak.

"Leave. Now. You are not my mother." Quinn explained, her voice quieter. It was disgruntled and hard to make out, but Judy got the message. With a nod she turned, leaving the apartment.

The apartment fell quiet after that. Kurt and Santana just looked at Quinn, not out of fear, but confusion. They didn't expect that from Quinn, someone who seemed to always be so calm and collected. The blonde stood in place, her fists clenched together as she stared angrily at the open door. She didn't know what came over her- she was just so _angry._ Her blood was rushing in her veins and her breath was heavy.

Rachel, despite her fear at the blonde's sudden outburst of anger, hesitantly stepped forward, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. Her fingers met the familiar cloth of the shirt she had clung to the night before while she slept; right after Quinn had told her that she was proud of her for standing up to Judy, but now.. Now it was Rachel's turn to be proud of Quinn. She stepped forward then in front of Quinn, looking up at her slightly taller girlfriend.

With a small smile, she spoke and signed. "Quinn? Are you okay?" She asked quietly, the hand on the blonde's shoulder trailing down her arm to gently take the woman's hand.

Quinn just looked down at Rachel. She wasn't sure if she was okay or not. The words that her mother was using to describe her, to describe her _friends_ ; it had set something off in Quinn. Judy had been using those words her entire life and for the most part, she ignored it. She knew that it wasn't true, so she used being deaf to her advantage and blocked out what her mother was saying. But the moment Judy laid her hands on Santana.. Quinn knew that the woman that had stood in the doorway was no longer her mother. Across the hall, Judy had left Quinn's apartment with her luggage in hand, stopping only to look at the interaction between the two.

Quinn leaned forward, pressing her lips to Rachel's gently, then nodded.

Judy shook her head and left the apartment building, going back to California.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sam didn't know a lot of things. He was dyslexic, wasn't the smartest one in the group and barely knew the difference between the real dictionary and urban dictionary. But he did, however, know when something was wrong with his baby sister.

It wasn't the fact that he saw his mother in a cab when he walked back from a meeting that morning, and it wasn't the fact that he had gotten a message from Brittany saying that there was shouting coming from Rachel's apartment. No.. He just had an off feeling.

The night before with his mother at home wasn't the best one. She was being homophobic, and it got so bad that Blaine actually offered to go with Kurt to work for a little while. She would go on and on about how Sam needed to find a job, and how they shouldn't be living with Blaine, or how they should just go back to California with her.

But he knew better than that.

His mother wasn't the best person in the world. Ever since his dad died, she had been a lot more.. untolerable. It wasn't that bad at first, she would only have a few drinks here and there and then she'd shout out things that he couldn't exactly remember, but then that would be it. Then the drinking got heavier, and she'd bring home guys that Sam barely remembered the next morning. That was around the time that she started getting more and more strict on them about their grades, their appearance, and when Blaine came out, the people they associated themselves with.

" _It's about appearance, Sammy. Who's going to want to be around you when you're being seen with homosexuals and people who look like they belong in a dumpster?"_

He never believed her, no. There wasn't a reason to. He liked Blaine- they were best friends and had been for as long as he could remember. For the dumpster comment, Sam had another friend named Joe. Joe didn't go to school- he couldn't afford it. He was homeless, going from halfway house to halfway house and no matter how many times Sam offered to help him, Joe always refused, saying that "God had wanted this for him".

His mother always agreed.

He was having a rather good morning that day. He had gotten up early for a meeting with a potential job offeree, and in the end after hours and hours of photoshoots and interviews, he got the job. He was going to be the next model for Calvin Klein- the New York branch. It was a big achievement for someone like him. Sure, he'd probably start off doing small odds and ends jobs, but it was a start. He was going to do what he always wanted, just like his friends.

When the feeling hit him, however, all his joy was gone. He moved quickly, jogging up the torn carpeted stairs until he got to his floor. He saw a light coming from the apartment across from his- the door was open. He walked forward and peeked his head in, seeing Kurt talking to Santana and Brittany. Not wanting to eavesdrop, he knocked once, smiling awkwardly when the two turned towards him.

"Everything alright?" He asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Everything's fine, Sam." Kurt stated, crossing his arms. None of them seemed to be dressed yet, but he did spot a dark red mark forming on Santana's cheek.

"Doesn't look like it." He mumbled, walking up to face the two girls. Something was up, and they weren't telling him. The apartment fell silent again and Sam had to shift in place so that his shoes would break the silence.

"Are you going to tell him?" Brittany asked, more to Kurt and Santana. She was dressed in a tank top and sleep shorts, odd for it being January, but Sam didn't think much of it.

"I don't know, B.. It was just.." Santana trailed off, reaching for Brittany's hand.

"Your mom hit her." The four of them turned towards the hallway, where Rachel was standing in the threshold to her bedroom. She had a water bottle in her hand and took a sip of it as she entered the living room.

Sam looked appalled. "What?"

"Santana stood up to her, and your mother slapped her. It was.. Pretty intense." Rachel started to explain, walking up to her friends. She took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, licking her lips. "Then Quinn yelled at her."

" _Quinn_ yelled at her?"

Rachel nodded. "She's been in the shower ever since your mother left."

"Is she okay?"

Rachel just looked at him. "I don't know, Sam. It.. It was something I don't think she had expected herself to do. It just.. happened. Your mother wouldn't stop, she just kept insulting us and saying that she was going to take you and Quinn back to California with her.. It was a mess. I.. I was actually afraid for a moment."

"Of Quinn?"

"Of you guys leaving."

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. He couldn't believe this- his mother had gone way too far this time. He made a mental note to block her number from Quinn's phone later- heaven knows that Judy was going to try and call Quinn later.

"She said that Judy wasn't her mother, Sam." Kurt spoke up, looking at the distressed man.

Sam swallowed. "Rachel.. could you please go check on her? I.. I'd do it, but well.."

"She's in the shower-"

"Please? I just.. I'm worried about her. She's.. Just please?"

Rachel nodded, noticing the man's worried tone. She turned towards the bathroom and slowly opened it, banging lightly on the wall to send vibrations towards the bathtub, just so Quinn wasn't surprised. She stripped herself then pushed back the shower curtain, her heart stopping a moment when she didn't see Quinn standing there.

Then she looked down.

Her heart slowly started to break for her girlfriend as she saw the blonde in a ball on the floor, the water from the shower raining down onto her back. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head was resting on them; it was obvious that Quinn was crying from the way her body was shaking.

Rachel slowly stepped into the shower behind her girlfriend and sunk to the floor, snaking her arms around Quinn's frame. The blonde jumped in her arms but relaxed when she realized that it was Rachel, and let herself continue to cry. Rachel pulled the girl into her arms and just held her, rubbing her arms across Quinn's arms and back, and placing soft kisses on the girls' neck and shoulders. It was the most she could do to help the girl.

Rachel wasn't sure how long they sat there. At some point the water had turned cold, but Quinn hadn't finished crying. It wasn't until she heard knocking coming from the door that Rachel knew they probably needed to get out before they shriveled up like raisins. She kissed the girls cheek gently and tried to get Quinn to look at her while she reached to turn the water off. She smiled sadly when she met hazel eyes, and Quinn only signed 'sorry'. Rachel shook her head and stood up, getting them both towels. As much as she wanted to see Quinn naked then and there, it was not the time.

When they left, both wrapped in a towel, Sam gave them a hopeful look. Hopeful because he wanted his sister to be okay. He wanted Quinn to not beat herself up about this. Their mother wasn't fit to be a mother. The way that Judy had treated them wasn't how people were supposed to be treated by the people the cared about. He waited patiently for them to get dressed (he had made a quick run back to his apartment to get Quinn some clothes) and when they emerged from Rachel's bedroom, he immediately wrapped his sister in a hug. Quinn had returned it after a moment, almost stiffly.

He had that feeling that something wasn't right still.

Pulling back, he smiled sadly at his sister. "Are you okay?"

Quinn only shrugged and stepped back. She still hadn't smiled.

Nobody blamed her; it was a hard thing for her to do. Sticking up to her mother like that, especially when she _never_ talked, it had to of taken a lot out of her. She looked around at her friends and gave them all a half-assed smile, then turned to Rachel. ' _Can we go out? Please?'_ She asked, her eyes hopeful.

Rachel nodded and grabbed her bag, then took Quinn's hand. If she couldn't make the blonde better right away, the least she could do was help her along the way.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Long time no post, guys. Sorry about that. This chapter brings forth a different perspective; we get to take a look inside Quinn's head for most of it. All mistakes are mine; especially when it comes to a specific part that you'll see. I had already written most of this chapter before I went back and looked over past ones, and I realized that I had already written what I had wanted to do I had to go back and make changes to this chapter. It's somewhat a filler, but it's also quite important. Hope you enjoy. Also- apologies if formatting is strange, I'm uploading this from my phone.**

Rachel knew better than to even think about bringing up what happened a week prior. Hearing Quinn's voice for the first time.. Rachel didn't want that to be how it went, but she couldn't change the past. She was lucky enough to have two fathers that accepted her and loved her for who she was. It didn't seem like Quinn had that. Her mother seemed to be a raging bitch, for lack of better words, and her father.. well, he passed away. Quinn and Sam seemed to be entirely on their own. While they had Blaine to act like a brother, they didn't seem to have a good parent-figure in their life.

Taking this in, Rachel wanted nothing more than to show duo a pair of people who could love them unconditionally like a parent should. With the end of February approaching, Rachel had gotten a certain special piece of paper in the mail. It was time for the glee club reunion. While they had originally planned to do it on the four-year reunion, Rachel had heard from their director, Will Schuester, that one of the members, Rory Flanagan, was going to move back to Ireland later that summer and wouldn't be able to attend had they done the reunion in 2017. So with little reluctance, they scheduled it for February 20th, 2016. Rachel was excited nonetheless.

The morning she got the paper in the mail she discussed it with Kurt and Santana, both of which who were quite excited to go back to their old school and see everyone that they hadn't seen in four years. They were also quite glad that they would get to see Rory one last time before he moved back overseas.

With the paper in hand and Kurt by her side, Rachel rang the doorbell to the Fabray-Anderson residence twice and waited patiently for someone to answer. It was a Tuesday, and she knew that Blaine didn't have any classes today, and neither did Quinn. So at least one of them was home.

After hearing that Sam had gotten a modeling job, everyone was excited for the boy. He had told them when she and Quinn came back from their walk a few days prior, and Quinn took it as a distraction from what had happened with their mother.

To no surprise, Blaine was the one to answer the door for the two. With a warm smile he let them inside. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, shutting the door behind them.

Rachel looked to Kurt to see if he would speak up first, but he motioned for her to do the honors. Which, she didn't mind. She had a feeling she'd have to explain it anyways. "Kurt, Santana and I received something in the mail today that we'd like to share with you. Santana's actually sharing it with Brittany right now- but that's kind of irrelevant to us. You see, our high school glee club is having a reunion this weekend, because one of the members isn't going to be in the States next year for the five-year one, so he asked us all-"

"What Rachel is trying to say, is that we've all been invited to go see our glee friends from high school, and we'd love for you, Sam, and Quinn to join us." Kurt interjected, a grin on his face as he looked to his boyfriend.

"Like, as your dates? How does Sam fit into that?" Blaine asked, furrowing his brow. He knew how reunions worked; the people who were attending usually brought dates and as far as he knew, Sam wasn't dating any of the three people in the apartment across the street.

"Well, yes, yourself and Quinn would be Kurt and my dates, but I thought Sam could tag along as well. Meet some people from Ohio, maybe it wouldn't be as boring as he thought." Rachel explained, fiddling with the paper.

Blaine hummed, then crossed his arms. "You'll have to talk to Quinn and Sam about it, but I don't have a problem with attending as your date, Kurt."

Kurt grinned, and noticed out of the corner of his eye as Rachel headed back for Quinn's room. "I'm so glad you're going- you get to meet Finn and my dad and Carole and everyone from the club-"

"Wait, wait, I'm going to meet your dad?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening. He hadn't prepared for that in the slightest.

"Well, of course, that's where we'll be staying. Assuming that you don't want to have to pay for a hotel.."

"No, no, you just caught me off guard. Of course I want to meet him." Blaine explained, a small smile gracing his lips as he stepped forward. His nerves started to kick in already; he wasn't ready for that at all.

In Quinn's room, Rachel had slowly made her presence known so that her girlfriend wouldn't be startled by Rachel suddenly appearing. Quinn was laid back on her bed, a book in her hands. Rachel didn't expect anything less. With a smile she walked up and sat on the foot of the bed, waiting until Quinn finished to start signing.

Quinn was happy that Rachel had come over, despite not knowing what for. As far as she knew the brunette was working on stuff for school, even if she didn't have class that day. That's why Quinn hadn't stayed the night before.

'I thought you were working on school stuff today.' Quinn signed, putting her book down and sitting up, crossing her legs as she reached for Rachel's hand. It was only then that she realized that Rachel had something in her hands. Furrowing her brow, she looked up at her girlfriend. 'What's that?'

Rachel grinned and handed the paper over to the blonde, waiting for her to look back up at her before she spoke. "My glee club is having a reunion, and I'd love for you to be my date for it. Kurt wants to bring Blaine, and if it's okay I wanted Sam to come too." She started, pausing to see Quinn furrow her brow again. "After what happened with your mom.. I wanted to let you guys know that you still have a loving, caring set of parents to be in contact with if you needed it."

Quinn was confused. 'What do you mean?'

"I want you and Sam to come with me to Lima, and stay with my fathers and I."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly. She and Rachel hadn't been dating for that long, but here Rachel was, wanting to introduce Quinn to them as her girlfriend. Sure, she had met them before, but they had ended on such a bad note that she didn't know what to think. What did this mean for the relationship? It was such a big step- Quinn wasn't sure how to feel about it. What if Rachel's fathers disapproved of her? What if they were totally against Rachel even dating a girl? What if-

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Rachel.

"Everything will be okay. I just.. want them to be an option for you, too. They're caring, they're loving, they're open to pretty much everything.. Just think about it, okay? And don't worry about hotels, if you do want to come with me, that is.. I figured you could stay with me, and Sam could stay in the guest bedroom."

Quinn swallowed, but nodded. 'I'd love to come, Rach.. Just a little nervous about the whole thing. What if your friends don't like me?'

Rachel smiled shyly and moved to sit next to Quinn, pecking her lips gently. "Quinn.. Glee is about opening yourself up to joy. Everyone who was in that room at some point is different in some way or another. I'm sure they'll all love you."

Quinn nodded and laced their fingers together. 'Okay.. I'll go.'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Friday afternoon had the seven of them gathering their luggage together and getting on a plane to Lima, Ohio. Sam was more than happy to join them all, and accepted Rachel's offer to stay in the Berry's guest room. Rachel was the most excited out of them all, having gone to the lengths to have her fathers get the rooms ready (mostly so that any embarrassing thing from her childhood was properly stored away so Quinn wouldn't see it).

'Don't be nervous, Quinn, they love you.' Rachel signed to her girlfriend as they buckled up on the plane.

Despite the fact that she and Rachel had been practicing signing for weeks together, Quinn felt like Rachel's hands weren't signing the words properly. Maybe it was her nerves messing with her eyesight, or maybe everyone around them seemed to be moving too much, but Quinn just couldn't focus on her girlfriends hands. Of course she was nervous to see the Berry men again- she had to make a good impression on them. It wasn't every day you meet your lovers parents for the first time as exactly that- the lover.

Lover.

That was a strange word for Quinn. She hadn't used it a lot; she didn't have many significant others in her life. In high school, she had friends (mostly Blaine and Mercedes, but that was roughly it) but she hadn't been that attracted to many people. Sure, there was that boy who was in her art class junior year, Mason, and they hit it off quite well, but his sister seemed to hate her. Not to mention her mothers disapproval of the fact that they were foster kids. Her mother disapproved of many things. Especially when it came to her "special school". Her mother didn't like things that weren't considered normal.

She had to stop thinking about that. Her mother was no longer in the picture. She was the one in charge of herself now.

What a way to think.

The plane ride for Quinn and Rachel was quite silent. Even Quinn noticed this. Rachel held her hand the entire time but didn't try to sign to her. She had the option of putting in headphones and watching the movie that the plane offered, but she didn't. She had her kindle in one hand, reading a book that Quinn didn't know the name of, and her other hand was mindlessly stroking the back of Quinn's hand.

It calmed her down. And she was thankful for this.

She could see Santana and Brittany to their left, lost in each other and to the left of them had Sam snoozing away. It didn't surprise her, but she was glad that Santana was so interested in the bubbly blonde that she didn't try and draw on her brothers face. Kurt and Blaine sat in front of them, and from what she could tell, they had each a single earbud in and were watching the movie placed in front of them.

Without sound, Quinn was left to observe things around her and try and imagine what noises came with it. She looked to her right, out the window at the late-afternoon sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight and if she looked down, she could see the distant land of what she assumed was Pennsylvania, Canada, and Lake Erie. A part of her wished that she had her camera with her, but that was safely stowed away with her luggage that she so desperately hoped she'd be able to receive once they landed. Instead, she opted to her phone's camera, and settled with the images she got.

When they landed in Ohio, the first thing Quinn noticed was that it was a little colder than New York. Not a lot, but the breeze she felt when they were piling into a taxi with Sam was definitely colder. She assumed that in New York, the wind was masked by the giant skyscrapers and bustling people.

Ohio didn't have those.

They had parted with Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany at the airport, telling one another that they'd meet up for lunch before the reunion and they'd all arrive together. It was only when they were in the taxi that Quinn's nerves returned full force. Rachel squeezed her hand a little tighter and Sam's groggy eyes kept glancing over at her, and she only hoped that she'd be okay.

When the taxi stopped outside a decently sized suburban home in the middle of Lima, Quinn felt her heart beating erratically. Rachel was the first to leave the taxi, Sam the second and Quinn was only leaving the taxi when the two of them were getting their luggage from the trunk. When her feet hit the slush on the sidewalk she was engulfed in a hug from someone she didn't recognize, and she immediately stiffened until she felt Rachel's presence by her side. The person stepped back and she got a look at him, realizing that this was Rachel's father.

He was talking at a fast pace- something she assumed Rachel learned from him- and she couldn't read his lips fast enough. She was lost in the conversation until Sam came up next to her, tapped her shoulder, then began to interpret.

'They're glad you're here. He says that H-I-R-A-M is at work.'

She smiled gratefully at her brother, then turned to the small Berry gathering to her right, signing away and hoping either Rachel or Sam would translate for her.

'It's nice to see you again, too. I'm glad to be here.'

And she really meant it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Introductions went better than she thought they would. Quinn learned that Leroy was a part-time pediatric doctor at the local hospital and Hiram was a lawyer in Columbus. Sam had told Leroy about Quinn's schooling, and how they had met Rachel, all the way from the beginning when her brother and Blaine didn't feel quite sure about Rachel. He told her about him teaching her to sign, and she even managed to teach Leroy a few simple signs as well, and things were going smoothly. They hadn't had too much of a conversation when Rachel's fathers joined them for Christmas, so it was nice to get to know them. Leroy had shown Sam the guest bedroom while Rachel showed Quinn her old childhood room, and the moment Quinn stepped foot into the room she felt like she had met a new part of Rachel.

Quinn knew that a person's room spoke louder than anything. It showed how the person was when they were alone; when the opinions of others didn't mean a thing. Her own room back home was painted a dark green, like the leaves of the palm trees that lined the coast not too far from her house, but on one wall the entirely was painted white for a backdrop. She had black curtains from her windows and pictures she had taken throughout her life hung neatly across clothesline, held there by clothes pins. She felt it represented her best in high school. Basic, pristine, normal.

But Rachel's room was entirely different story. Quinn noticed this before the girl even opened the door to her room. There was a gold star attached to the pure white door; something Quinn internally chuckled at. Of course Rachel would have that on her door. When the door was opened and Quinn stepped inside, she was met with pale-yellow walls and pink polka dotted curtains; she had to refrain from making a lemonade comment to her girlfriend. Rachel bee-lined for her bed, which had a small amount of stuffed animals lining the pillows, while she let Quinn walk around the spacious room. In one corner sat an elliptical, one she assumed was collecting dust, and along the walls lined playbills and musical posters, some even framed and signed. A white desk sat parallel to the bed on the opposite wall, and the framed photographs drew Quinn in.

One of them was of Rachel and Kurt on their graduation day. They were engulfed in a hug and looked to be mid-laugh, with Rachel eyes crinkling and her mouth open wide in a smile, Kurt's face mimicking hers. They each clutched a diploma in hand and Rachel was holding onto her cap, her bangs slightly disheveled. It brought joy to Quinn's face, seeing the small brunette so happy with her best friend. She couldn't help but wonder who took that picture.

Another seemed to be a celebratory picture, but in it Rachel was younger. In the picture, she noticed younger versions of Kurt and Santana, and various other students surrounding a trophy. They held a plaque, and on it Quinn gathered that it was the glee club at their first victory. Quinn took in the expressions on all their faces, almost memorizing them and trying to assume what they all would look like so many years later.

The last image that caught Quinn's eye was a picture taken by someone in it. It was a man, with his hair done up in a faux-hawk dressed in a monkey suit with a much smaller Rachel at his side, in a red dress and her hair done up nicely, a wide grin on both their faces. The blonde picked up the framed image for a closer look, and it was only then that she felt Rachel's presence closer to her. Turning to her girlfriend, she furrowed her brow.

'Finn took that picture at his mom's wedding reception. It was such a nice party.. I wish you could have seen it.' Rachel signed, an off-distance look in her eyes.

So that was the notorious Finn. The one who almost stopped her and Rachel from getting together.

She didn't even bother trying to stop the way her nostrils flared as she exhaled. She hadn't even met the man yet and already she disliked him greatly.

Setting the image down, she looked over to Rachel and placed her hands on the girl's hips. She knew that Rachel could sense her jealousy; she never really was good at hiding her emotions. With so little ways of expressing herself in forms that other people would understand, it was hard to keep things hidden. Rachel knew her quite well at this point, and nothing could get past the girl that she was falling hard for.

That was also a new emotion.

Quinn never fell for anyone.

Not until Rachel came along.

And that's what was scary about Quinn. For all her life she had Sam to protect her, and when Blaine came along he was there too. They protected her from the outside world; the things that could hurt her more than anything. But this was something that they couldn't protect her from. Rachel had Quinn's heart in the palm of her hands and even if Blaine wasn't entirely okay with the shorter girl at times, there was nothing that he nor Sam could do to save Quinn this time. She was vulnerable, she was smitten, and she was falling head over heels for Rachel freaking Berry.

Rachel had to of read Quinn's mind because the next thing Quinn knew, Rachel was pressing her lips gently against Quinn's and pulling her along by her baby blue button up to the floral-patterned bed, bringing her closer. Their lips moved languidly against each other's and Rachel's hand found Quinn's hair, tugging and pulling and stroking so carefully that it was driving Quinn insane. Her blood pumped quickly through her veins and she knew that if she could hear all sounds would be blocked by this, while her heart beat so loudly in her chest she was afraid that Rachel would hear it. The kisses stayed innocent yet passionate and as they lay back on Rachel's bed with Quinn's hand on the brunettes side and Rachel's hand on the blondes neck, Quinn knew that she was done for. She was to marry that woman some day, or she would die of a broken heart.

But in reality, she wouldn't have it any other way.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This one is definitely shorter and it's not the best chapter but it's something for you guys. I've been focusing on school lately and I don't want to leave this story hanging so here's a shorter one. Hope you guys like it, nonetheless.**

* * *

To say that Quinn was prepared for this reunion was an understatement. Sure, Rachel had assured her multiple times that everyone would love her, but that didn't stop her from feeling hesitant about the whole thing. She usually loved meeting new people, getting to know them and showing them how easy it is to communicate with a deaf individual, but that wasn't the case in this situation. She was meeting her girlfriends friends from high school, the people that knew Rachel before she had even learned the girls name. She was almost terrified.

She, Rachel and Sam were the first to arrive at the local Italian restaurant known as Breadstix. It wasn't that cleverly named, and the menu didn't look to be that great, but according to Rachel it was the best place in town that didn't take a half hour to drive to. Quinn was just glad that there was at least one other thing on the menu for Rachel to enjoy aside from a salad.

Santana and Brittany were the next to arrive in the large, circular booth, and Santana didn't hesitate to order a bottle of wine and an extra basket of breadsticks. Quinn was going to ask why, but she was beat by Santana making a statement.

"I've missed these so much.. Hey Rach, remind me to bring out my old wheel barrel to stock up before we leave."

Sam had to roughly translate because Rachel was too busy rolling her eyes at her friend.

The conversation was kept light, mostly consisting of Rachel asking their guests if they were excited to meet her and Santana's friends from high school. Brittany, for the most part, seemed to be rather excited. She was bouncing in her seat and munching repeatedly on the breadsticks in the basket in front of them, but Quinn wasn't paying attention. She was lost in her thoughts, silently observing the way that Santana and Rachel would tell stories about high school, while both Sam and Rachel were signing along for her sake, but she wasn't focusing on them. She noticed how Rachel would throw her head back and laugh on occasion, or when she couldn't think of a word to sign her brow would furrow in frustration and she'd make a face, then attempt to make up the word. It was something she was used to, and most of the time either she or Sam would provide the sign for her. At some point she stopped bothering trying to seem like she was paying attention and looked down at her phone, desperate for something to distract her from her nerves.

She only looked up when she felt Rachel's hand on her thigh. Biting her lip she averted her eyes from her phone and looked at Rachel, who had a stoic, yet almost saddened look on her face. She glanced past her to Sam, who looked almost.. angry. She furrowed her brow and looked to where all four of the other people at the table were looking, and that's when she saw it. Kurt and Blaine were walking towards them with smiles on their faces, but behind them, almost hidden by Kurt's body (and hair- how did he get it that tall?) was the infamous Finn. Someone Quinn was dreading meeting.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the night went on, Quinn was becoming more and more aware of everything that was going on and she wasn't liking it one bit. She was glad that Kurt and Blaine had taken up the seats next to her, leaving Finn to sit on the end. But that didn't stop her from catching the smaller things. The way that Finn would look at Rachel, the way that Kurt would shift uncomfortably next to his step-brother when Finn would say something that seemed.. off-putting, and the way that Santana seemed to be glaring at him from across the table. She was trying hard to keep up with everyone but with so many people in one sitting, and her being in the middle, it was hard to focus. Sam was trying his best to sign the gist of everything to her, but he stopped in his tracks when Finn spoke up.

"Hey uh- Sam, is it? What're you doing with your hands? You've been doing that all night- Rach's been doing it too."

Quinn could see the way that Sam rolled his eyes hard.

"It's sign language, Stay-Puft. Q over there can't hear anything so he's using it so she can stay in the loop. It's kinda hard for him to keep up when you keep running your mouth over everyone else." Santana chimed in, and Quinn was lucky enough to read her lips. She gave the Latina a soft smile as a thank you for standing up for her.

"But she doesn't have anything in her ears? Why can't she hear what we're saying?"

"She's deaf, Finn. I told you this last night." Kurt interjected.

Rachel's hand fell to her lap again.

"Well then why is she here?"

Quinn could feel Rachel's sigh from her side. She shook her head and if it wasn't for the fact that she was in the middle of everyone in the booth, she'd have left to the bathroom by now. This was starting to get uncomfortable. She reached down in her lap and gave Rachel's hand a squeeze, then moved it to Rachel's own lap.

"Quinn is here, because she's my girlfriend, Finn. I'm almost certain that Kurt and Blaine told you that last night." Rachel stated, earning a nod from both the men next to her girlfriend. "What I have to ask, is why are you here? Santana, Kurt and I made these plans to show our significant others and Sam a place that they haven't been to before. We made these plans so we can show them what we used to do when we lived here. I don't remember inviting you, especially since I know how you can be."

"What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"You've been making leering eyes at me the whole night! You've been making comments about how you and I used to be together, how we used to love each other, but that's the whole point, Finn. _Used_ to. Not anymore. I love Quinn!"

Sam's eyes widened and he made a motion to Blaine to nudge Quinn. He did so, and Quinn looked at him questioningly. She noticed how his hands moved subtly in his lap, making small gestures that got the point across. He pointed to Rachel, made a heart with his hands, then pointed to Quinn. Quinn's eyes mimicked Sam's and she made the sign for "love", and Blaine nodded.

Biting her lip, Quinn turned to Rachel and tapped her thigh gently. ' _You love me?'_

Rachel smiled at her and nodded, leaning forward to kiss Quinn gently on the lips.

"But this doesn't make sense, Rachel. You're not gay! You've never been gay!"

"Newsflash puffy nips, just because a girl has a thing for you doesn't automatically make her straight. I would definitely know." Santana commented, causing Rachel to break the kiss with Quinn with a laugh.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, Santana, you've slept with everyone at the school." Finn retaliated, crossing his arms.

Quinn had caught Finn's lips and understood what he was saying and it took all that she had to not reach over Blaine and smack him across the face. She was about to, but she was interrupted by Kurt grabbing Finn by the ear and dragging him away from the table, and what looked to be out of the restaurant. She stifled a laugh and reached for Rachel's hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze as the brunette leaned into her arm. She looked over and saw Santana turning red with rage, but one touch from Brittany on her cheek and she was calming down. It made her smile, knowing that their "badass" friend could be comforted with just a few small touches.

By the time Kurt came back and Finn was nowhere in sight, everyone at the table decided that it was time to head to the reunion. Kurt wouldn't stop apologizing to Quinn and Rachel about Finn and his behavior, but Quinn just pushed it off. She didn't want to cause trouble; she hated trouble. She was sitting in the passenger's seat of Rachel's dad's car (whom let Rachel borrow it for the night) with her hands in her lap and her eyes on the road in front of them, silently wondering what was waiting for them ahead. She didn't know how Rachel's other friends were going to react and honestly she was afraid. She was afraid that they all would question why Rachel would be with her; or even compare her to Finn. She shuddered at the thought.

She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even notice when they had pulled up in front of the school and Rachel was opening her door for her. Quinn looked at her girlfriend and met her eyes; they were filled with kindness and joy and hope. Her hands moved fluidly, signing out ' _don't worry, they're going to love you'_ with ease, and Quinn almost believed it. Rachel offered her her hand and Quinn took it, sliding out of the car and following the short brunette towards the school. As they entered the school she could see rows upon rows of lockers, all variously decorated for students who were currently enrolled. She walked with Rachel with Sam trailing behind them as the girl led them through the darkened hallways, making a soft pause at a locker. Quinn looked to her, confused.

"This was my locker all through high school, and that was Kurts." She explained, placing her hand on her locker and pointing to the one next to it. "We'd meet up every morning with coffee and talk about the latest episodes of the shows we'd watch, or what we were working on for glee.." She trailed off, her hands stopping signing. Quinn smiled at her and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek.

' _High school holds good memories for a lot of people.'_ Quinn explained, then took Rachel's hand again.

"Lead the way, songbird." Sam teased, motioning down the hallway.

Rachel laughed and soon they were stopping in front of an opened door, with lights coming from the room. Quinn assumed that there was music playing, but it wasn't loud enough for her to hear the vibrations. She squeezed Rachel's hand and looked down at her.

"This is the choir room.. This was my safe haven."

And from there, they walked inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

An hour into the reunion had Quinn standing close to Rachel, having already met all of her girlfriend's friends, and old classmates. She had met Artie, someone Rachel said had been with the club since the very beginning and had grown to be a close friend with Rachel. She learned that he was in California, working his way up to becoming a director by attending film school (which she had to guess based on lip movement because Rachel didn't know the sign for "film school" and Sam was attacking the snacks), and she had met his girlfriend, Kitty, who was attending UCLA on a cheerleading scholarship.

From there she was introduced to Rory, the person who was making this year-early reunion possible and his girlfriend, Sugar, who was making plans to fly back to Ireland with him. It was a little harder to understand what they were saying because from what she understood (based on Rachel's interpretation), Rory's accent was thick and Sugar talked a little too quickly.

Next she met Marley, whom from what she understood was Rachel's mini-me in high school. Their features were similar and apparently Marley had a pretty strong voice of her own, but they each were different in their own way. Rachel was outgoing, Marley was shy, and various other differences. With Marley came her friend Ryder, who reminded her of a shorter Finn with a personality of Sam. Sam had rejoined them by that point, and seemed to be getting along quite well with the two of them. They had learned that Marley was attending school in Chicago, while Ryder was on a football scholarship to OSU.

The last people that Quinn met were two young men named Spencer and Alistair. From what Quinn interpreted, they were together and in love, and Spencer was attending OSU with Ryder while Alistair owned a coffee shop, saying that he didn't need to go to school right away. They seemed nice but were lost in each other, of what Quinn understood. She had a similar feeling with Rachel around.

The last person she met was Will, or as everyone called him, Mr. Schue. He was the teacher of the club and seemed to have a kind heart with a little bit of a biased opinion. Quinn didn't mind it all that much. Her nerves were fading once everyone was laughing and joking around her, while Rachel and Sam were interpreting. Even Santana was starting to get the hang of a few things and were helping the latter two out with keeping her in the loop. There were a few times when she was lost, but Rachel always helped her find her way back even when the group started singing. Sam just started them all with basic signs so Quinn could join in, laughing and smiling the whole way.


End file.
